Profecias
by HunterLigth Araiza
Summary: ¿Aceptarías el amor incluso cuando fuera descrito en una bola de cristal? Una profecía que parecía no existir esta a punto de aparecer... Y cambiar la vida de Draco Malfoy.
1. Dentro de mi

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Primero que nada... Es tan grandioso estar con ustedes en este espacio, compartiendo todo las ideas locas de mi cabeza._**

 ** _Espero de todo corazon que les guste la historia y sobre todo que no me lancen tomates al final_**

 _Disclaimer_

 _En esta historia hay personajes que fueron creados para la trama y claro, todo lo que reconozcan es de la fantastica y genial JK. Rowling_

* * *

 **Dentro de mí.**

 _Todos tenemos miedo, alguna vez en la vida._

 _Anónimo._

 _Corrió por el enorme pasillo del colegio, que se alzaba oscuro frente a él, sintiendo el corazón palpitar de manera frenética contra sus costillas. Tenía que encontrarla, solo tenía que llegar a ella._

 _-Avada kedavra.-Susurro una voz dentro de su cabeza, lanzando un rayo de luz verde hacia una espesa mata de cabello castaño, haciendo que esta cayera en el piso aparentemente inmóvil. Se vio a si mismo gritando con dolor siendo tomado de los hombros por Blaise para detenerlo antes de que se lanzara contra aquel hombre que lo veía burlón, burlón ante su dolor._

 _-¡Hermione!._

Respiro de manera entre cortada aun en las sabanas cuando despertó bruscamente ante el último grito en su sueño, las mantas se enredaban en su cuerpo como una prisión demasiado bien armada para él, demasiado bien pensadas para que el sudor de su cuerpo se pegara a ellas haciéndolo sentir incomodo al momento. Levanto la vista confundido al notar que no estaba en su habitación en la mansión y que se encontraba en una celda, fría y oscura, de aquella prisión mágica que tantas veces le quito el sueño. Bastante era su suerte.

Desde la caída del Señor tenebroso habían modificado su proyecto en Azkaban, ahora ya no existía el jodido miedo que tenía al estar ahí, al ser absorbido completamente por aquellas cuatro paredes y por aquellos seres demasiado horribles para su propio gusto personal…

-¿Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?.- Dijo una voz grave desde el pasillo fuera de la celda. Sabía que era lo que venía a continuación y no pudo evitar que su columna lanzara varios escalofríos hacia sus extremidades. - No tenemos su tiempo, señor Malfoy.-Dijo la misma voz desde el otro lado de la puerta golpeándola con entusiasmo.

Se levantó de la cama, alisando un poco su traje oscuro, el cual no había cambiado desde hacia unos días cuando fue apresado en la mansión junto a sus padres. Los Malfoy tenían lo que merecían, merecían estar dentro de esa jodida habitación, todos ellos, cada uno. Al abrirse la puerta, el primer Auror entro a la estancia para amarrar automáticamente sus manos detrás de él evitando que escapara.

Caminaron un gran tramo de celdas, llegando por fin a una sala más grande, a la sala de sus peores pesadillas y aun así se dijo a si mismo que no podía ser peor. Quizá estaba equivocado.

-Inocente…-Dijo el rubio con voz suave mientras veía de re-ojo a su madre quien se encontraba a marrada de igual manera, sollozando ente la mala suerte que había corrido su familia. Al oír la voz del rubio todos en la sala comenzaron a farfullar de manera descontrolada.

-¡Silencio!.- Grito de nuevo el Ministro, haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos por segunda vez desde que estaba allí. La primera había sido cuando entro al recinto y se encontró en primera fila a el famoso trio de oro, observándolo como cachorro desamparado. Con lastima.- Todos en la sala deben guardar silencio.-Volvió a decir el hombre moreno en un intento de acallar las voces enardecidas de los presentes.- ¿Se declara inocente a pesar de todas las demandas que hay en su contra, señor Malfoy?

-Claro…señor Ministro.-Dijo con una mirada fría hacia el hombre que levantaba las cejas incrédulo de lo que estaba diciendo.- No significa que no haya hecho algunas de ellas, pero fui obligado por miedo a que mi familia fuera castigada por mi debilidad.-

Ladeo la cabeza al ver que Kingsley negaba levemente y posaba su mirada en Harry Potter, quien asintió y camino hacia el estrado para dar su declaración.

-Primer testigo en defensa del señor Draco Malfoy.- Anuncio la mujer que tenía una batuta en la cabeza, al parecer de alto rango. Potter camino hacia ellos, tropezando levemente al subir a sentarse en la silla, todos quedaron callados cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo.- Señor Potter.-Observo a Harry con una mueca.- ¿Puede decirnos algo que ayude en la defensa del señor Malfoy, siendo que ellos lucharon en contra de usted?

Draco alzo las cejas al oír a Mafalda atacar sus buenos principios y recordarle al tonto Potter que él había estado del lado equivocado hace unos días.

-Sí, bueno.-Comenzó Harry con una voz casi ahogada por la pena de tener a todos viéndolo fijamente.- Cuando los carroñeros comenzaron a atacarnos en el bosque y nos llevaron a la Mansión, Draco estaba allí.- Las personas en la sala comenzaron de nuevo los murmullos.- Pero a pesar de saber que era yo quien había llegado a ellos gracias a que estoy seguro que reconoció a Ronald y Hermione…No lo confirmo.

Draco frunció el ceño ante lo idiota que se escuchaba su declaración, haciéndolo quedar como un marica frente a todos.

-Y dígame, señor Potter.- Siguió Mafalda con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.- ¿Usted cree que el señor Malfoy lo quería proteger de que aquel día llegara a ustedes Voldemort?.- El rubio se contrajo en su asiento ante la mención de aquel mago oscuro.-

-No, no creo que haya querido protegernos…Pero demostró que tenía miedo.-Murmuro el niño que vivió con voz segura.- Y que también de aquel lado de la historia no solo había poder y desesperanza…También había sufrimiento

* * *

Draco suspiro mientras metía el baúl con sus cosas al gran Expreso de Hogwarts, lanzo un leve gruñido ante los mocosos de primero quienes corrían de un lado a otro por el andén. Estaba jodido.

Después de aquella humillación pública, donde había sido perdonado por todo el mundo mágico de manera perfectamente benévola por el simple hecho de haber salvado de una muerte segura al que hasta ahora, después de un año, era la celebridad de todo mundo mágico, había sido condenado a ayudar a reconstruir el castillo por completo. No tenía ganas de regresar pero su madre muy atentamente había hecho lo imposible por que la nueva Directora lo aceptara de vuelta para terminar lo que no quería ni siquiera comenzar.

Entro al puto vagón con una mueca de asco, camino rápidamente por el pasillo antes de chocar de lleno con ella. La causante de toda la mierda que pasaba de noche. Granger lo miraba asustada desde su altura al notar que el de forma automática había rodeado sus hombros para detenerla antes de que siguiera avanzando y cayeran los dos de bruces.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, san…-Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, recapacitando al notar las miradas de algunos de los alumnos a su alrededor.- Solo fíjate, maldita sea.-Dijo antes de soltar bruscamente el agarre y empujarla al pasar a su lado. Maldita Granger.

-Y pensar que te ayudo a escapar de Azkaban, hermano.-Dijo de pronto un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes y cabello negro al llegar a su lado.- Deberías ser más agradecido como yo.-Blaise Zabini se señaló a si mismo con un guiño casi coqueto.- Yo no creo que sea un sangre sucia, pero ojala fuera sucia en…

-Cállate, Blaise.- Murmuro por lo bajo, dejando pasar a varias alumnas de Ravenclaw, entre ellas a Lunática Lovegood, quien les dirigió una mirada soñadora y demasiado profunda para el gusto de ambos Slytherin's.- Deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te maldiga hasta que vomites todos los jodidos intestinos y toda la mierda que tienes dentro.

Blaise alzo las manos en manera de paz mientras reanudaba el camino hacia los vagones más alejados de todos.

-Eres bastante molesto cuando no duermes bien, hermano.-Draco solo atino a asentir antes de seguir a su amigo hacia su perdición, hacia aquellos vagones que tantas veces habían sido su hogar y ahora solo se sentían como una cárcel, peor que en la que debería estar.

Hermione camino tomándose el hombro con una mueca de enojo y desagrado, muy rara en ella para ser real, se apresuró a entrar al vagón seguida de Luna quien iba leyendo una revista muggle de muchos colores en ella. La castaña se sentó a un lado de Ginny quien la observo de manera interrogante, mas prefirió no decir nada ante la cara que tenía su amiga.

-Tengo demasiado sueño.-Murmuro Harry de forma entrecortada al comenzar a quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Ron, quien comía alegremente una tarta de melaza. Hermione sonrió de pronto olvidándose de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, sintiéndose feliz por fin, sintiendo que la vida regresaba a ella con solo estar ahí con ellos. La guerra cambiaba a todos considerablemente, pensó ella con un suspiro, y a pesar de recordar el gesto de asco de Malfoy fue capaz de olvidarse por completo de ellos.

-El también cambiara, Mione.-Susurro Luna mientras seguía en su revista y la castaña se preguntara si ella era adivina o demasiado fácil de leer.

* * *

-Eres demasiado grosero, Draquin.- Murmuro Blaise de manera infantil y vengativa mientras Pansy salía corriendo del compartimiento en el vagón.- Es tu novia y tú solo esperas que ella llegue y se meta en tu cama…

Theodore Nott los observaba de manera curiosa mientras dejaba a un lado su libro de Alquimia, Draco solo resoplo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba por la ventana el pasar de los árboles.

-Debería saber que siempre va a ser así mientras quiera estar con ella…

Suspiro, cansado de toda la mierda que había aguantado en los últimos meses, decidiendo que no aguantaría a una mocosa más. Quedo callado por lo que seguía del viaje, viendo como el sol se escondía tras las montañas.

Quizá tendría que cambiar… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no cambiaría después de una guerra donde él y todos con los que tenía contacto habían salido perdiendo parte de su dignidad? Cuando el tren quedo quieto, amenazando con un futuro nada prometedor, supo que todo se iba a ir a la mierda.

-No quería volver.- Murmuro hacia sus dos compañeros de vagón. Theo y Blaise solo lo observaron con una mueca de comprensión y sin decir ni pio, caminaron juntos fuera del compartimiento, ya vestidos con sus uniformes y tratando de no voltear a ver a todos aquellos que los observaban mientras cuchicheaban palabras como "Mortifagos" "Slytherin's traidores" y algunas palabras que si Minerva McGonnagall los hubiera oído musitar, los habría mandado a detención varios días.

Los pensamientos de Draco quedaron acallados cuando bajo del tren y volteo hacia su derecha, y ahí… Ahí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, ahí estaba el castillo de enorme presencia. Ahí estaba Hogwarts


	2. Amortenia

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto de fanfiction :( Y me ha desesperado tanto que... Casi aviento el ordenador por la ventana.**

 **Espero que difruten este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1. Amortenia_**

 _Nunca existió una buena guerra; ni un mala paz._

 _Benjamín Franklin_

Hermione Granger, se había convertido en una gran heroína al final de la historia, al final la reconocían como lo que era, una gran bruja, la mas inteligente de su generación. La guerra dejaba muchas partes rotas entre ellas a todos los que pelearon en ella, nunca las cosas iban a ser igual… Se sentía mas tranquila después de haber ayudado a acabar con el mago mas tenebroso pero… Las personas no cambiaban. Estaba casi segura que en algún momento de la historia habría un mago tenebroso mas poderoso que Voldemort y eso la hacia sentir un vacío en el estómago.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, iluminada por un pequeño rayo de sol que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana a pesar de ser tarde, tenia a penas dos meses para entregar el trabajo final de Pociones y comenzar a hacerlo ese día era lo mas ideal que se le podía ocurrir. Observo el libro aun metida en sus pensamientos anteriores cuando un pequeño carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-¿Mione?.- Pregunto por 5ta vez en un día, Ronald Weasley la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y demasiado cerca. El muchacho le sonrió con todos los dientes al verla tan distraída y al no notar que separaba de él a pesar de que estaba a unos centímetros.

-Dime, Ronald.-dijo ella dejando a un lado su libro y poniendo atención a los enormes ojos verdes del muchacho.

-Creo que deberías hacer una poción que nos quite el sueño.-murmuro con voz baja señalando al niño que vivió sin despegar la vista de ella, Hermione ladeo la cabeza para observar a Harry… el cual estaba demasiado ocupado durmiendo sobre el libro de DCAO.

-¡HARRY! .- grito la castaña con desaprobación ganando una mirada divertida de Ronald e ignorando que estaban en la biblioteca, varias miradas estaban sobre ella por el grito entre ellas la de Madame Pince.- Harry, la biblioteca no es para dormir.

El moreno se sobresalto ante el grito y se acomodo las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

-Estoy despierto…-contestó después del grito, parpadeando con pesadez mientras Ronald se reía bajito ante la expresión de su mejor amigo.

Hermione bufo levemente y sin decir nada, regreso su mirada hacia el libro, decidiendo que la poción que realizaría seria la Amortenia. Amor liquido.

-Amor en un frasquito.-murmuro entre dientes, haciendo que sus amigos la observaran con curiosidad contenida.- ¿Ya saben que harán para la clase de Pociones?.

Ron negó de forma automática mientras Harry volvía a intentar leer su libro y ella comenzó a anotar los ingredientes en su pergamino, con letra fina pero sin gran adorno. Despego la vista del pergamino y noto como Harry volvía a estar dormido sobre el libro. Abrió la boca para volver a gritar cuando Ron le hizo una seña de que él se encargaba.

-Vamos, Harry.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacudía a Harry, haciendo que este murmurara algunas cosas sin sentido pero al final logro que el moreno se levantara de la mesa y caminara a su lado hacia la torre de Gryffindor.- Nos vemos en un rato, Hermione.- rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso torpe en la mejilla.

La castaña hizo un gesto distraído hacia ellos, sin notar siquiera el beso al estar demasiado ocupada con los ingredientes que le faltaban en la lista. Después de un rato, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia un estante.

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy estuvo frente al Señor Tenebroso se había dicho que siendo un sangre limpia no tendría por que temerle, no tendría que fingir algún respeto por ese sujeto pero al ser iniciado con la marca tenebrosa todo cambio, se dio cuenta que el ser sangre limpia no significaba que Lord Voldemort iba a tratarlo con respeto y eso no iba a llevarlo a algún lado. Estaba seguro que nunca había sentido aquel sentimiento de culpa al ver a la profesora de Estudios muggles siendo devorada por una gran serpiente, sin dejar rastro alguno de ella y por primera vez había tenido miedo de él, miedo y no respeto.

Por esa razón habia estado tan extasiado al ver como _San Potter_ había escapado de la mansión Malfoy, pelando a pesar de ser un blandengue. Bufo cuando los vio sentados varias sillas lejos de ellos, y rodo los ojos al ver como la _ratita de biblioteca_ le gritaba a Potter por encima de los murmullos propios de la habitación.

-Siempre llamando la jodida atención.-murmuró entre dientes sin esperar respuesta de los dos muchachos que estaban con él.

Blaise Zabini se carcajeo por lo bajo al saber de quien hablaba mientras Theodore Nott, negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que Zabini le soltara un zape entre risas.

-Déjalo que se desquite.-murmuró el moreno entre risas, arrugando la nariz con diversión.- De todas maneras, no creo que les importe lo que nosotros pensamos de ellos.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Somos peor que la escoria.

Draco lo ignoro mientras Theo soltaba varios regaños para él, el rubio pasaba su mano por la marca tenebrosa con los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo de la biblioteca , sintiendo únicamente la tela sobre ella, ladeo la cabeza al ver a Hermione Granger perderse entre los pasillos y los libros.

-Draco.-lo llamo una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto, haciéndolo torcer la boca en una mueca nada agradable. Pansy Parkinson, una muchacha de fino cuerpo pero de demasiados toques en el.-

-Parkinson…-dijo Draco en forma de saludo, ignorándola poco después.

-Hola, preciosa.-murmuro Blaise después de ver que su amigo no tenia ganas de hablar con la muchacha en ese momento.- El día de hoy te ves realmente encantadora.-codeo a Theo.- ¿Cierto, Nott?

El muchacho de ojos violetas asintió levemente hacia ella, regresando su mirada al libro que tenia frente a él y volviendo a ignorarlos a todos, incluso a Draco.

-Yo solo venía a ver a _Draquin_.- dijo la muchacha con una clara emoción en la voz mientras parpadeaba de forma coqueta hacia él, haciendo que sus pestañas se movieran de forma torpe y algo toscas.

-Lárgate, Parkinson.- dijo entre dientes el rubio, provocando que Blaise y Theo se quedaran callados y se enfocaran en sus libros aún cuando no pondría atención.- No tengo humor de estarte escuchando.-dijo de pronto demasiado cabreado incluso para la seguridad de la muchacha cuando lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pansy, hermosa.-murmuró Blaise al notar que la muchacha estaba considerando gritarle a su _novio_ frente a toda la biblioteca.-Vamos, acompáñame a ver si las lechuzas ponen huevos.-Blaise jalo a la muchacha hacia la salida, dejando solos a Theo y Draco.

-Eres muy grosero con ella.-dijo su amigo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Ella se lo busca…

-Lo se, Draco.-murmuró el muchacho de cabello castaño dejando terminada la platica.

* * *

Hermione salió del pasillo en varios minutos después y torció el gesto al notar que sobre su mesa faltaba su tintero, lo busco varios minutos, regresando incluso por sus pasos, entrando de nuevo al pasillo. Lo encontró exactamente sobre el estante donde había dejado el libro y regreso a guardar sus cosas, sintiéndose extraña de pronto. Caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca cuando se topo con unos ojos color gris tormenta viéndola fijamente, Draco Malfoy estaba viéndola desde su silla sin mayor interés aparente pero fijamente, desvió la mirada descontenta, quizá ya no eran enemigos mortales y les había ayudado en varias ocasiones aunque ellos no creían que fuera real pero a ella le molesto la forma en que la veía mientras se frotaba el brazo donde estaba, bien sabia, aquella marca de una serpiente saliendo de un cráneo.

Se estremeció levemente al verlo desviar la mirada, con disgusto y salió de la biblioteca, parpadeando varias veces para no soltar ninguna lágrima ante el enojo que sentía por el rubio, lo había aguantado varios años y pensó que después de todo, ella lo había ayudado a librar Azkaban. Por ella no estaba encerrado. Y no iba a permitirle que después de todo lo que habían pasado él regresará a ser lo que había sido con ella antes de la guerra.

Camino por los pasillos demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos cuando alguien de gran tamaño choco con ella, o mejor dicho, ella choco con él. Hagrid la veía con ojos curiosos cuando se dio de bruces en el piso por el impacto del choque.

-¡Hermione!.- Grito el hombre de barba con espanto pasada la curiosidad mientras agitaba frente a ella un gallo aparentemente muerto. Con mucho cuidado le ofrecio la mano libre a la muchacha, quien la acepto no sin antes posar su vista en el ave.

-¿Has estado jugando con los Niffler de nuevo?.- La castaña fruncio el ceño, molesta por ver la criatura muerta en sus manos.- Sabes que no debes de jugar con ellos por las monas que sean, Hagrid… Despues pasan cosas como esta.- El semi-gigante se removio en su lugar de manera averegonzada.- Aplastas a los gallos con tus pies.

Hagrid abrió la boca para poder defenderse con alguna buena excusa cuando fue interrumpido por algo que sono como una risita burlona ante lo patético de la situación. Hermione desvio la vista hacia el lugar de donde procedia ese sonidito tan molesto para clavar su mirada en una cabellera platinada que, aparentemente, estaba recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo a plena luz del dia y sin ningún espasmo de miedo por ser atrapado.

-¡¿Qué no te han dicho que fumar esta prohibido, Malfoy?!.- El aluido alzo las cejas ante el chillido errático de ella.- Podrian atraparte y podrían…

-Granger, Granger…- Hagrid observo como el rubio hizo una mueca y levanto la mano izquierda para atajar cualquiera que fuera aquel "podrían" mientras que Hermione se limitaba a abrir la boca, sin entender porque el, ahora, estaba tan relajado aun cuando estaba dándole una enorme calada al cigarro y enseñando su temible marca del brazo, la castaña chillo con enojo ante lo desparado que podía volverse ese idiota.- Estoy seguro que podrias darme demasiadas explicaciones del porque no debería estar haciendo esto, de que el tabaco matara mis jodidos pulmones, de las miles de reglas que seguramente están en tu cabecita…-El rubio alzo la vista un poco hacia Hagrid quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.- Pero la verdad es que me vale una mierda…Incluso es molesto escucharte.

-¡Oye!.- El semi-gigante de adelanto hacia Draco quien lucia pequeño a su lado.- ¡No voy a permitir que le hables asi a mi Hermione!.- La castaña no pudo evitar que sus mejillas de tornaran de un agradable color carmesí intenso.- Ella es mucho mas lista que tu y todos tus amigos juntos.-Termino Hagrid con el pecho inflado en modo de orgullo.

Draco solamente resoplo.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, saco de patatas.- Hermione desvio la vista hacia Malfoy quien la veía de manera intensa mientras su amigo comenzaba a lanzar varias palabras sobre lo buena que era ella. Ninguno de los dos presto atención mientras de devolvían la mirada como si quisieran matarse.

Hermione simplemente agacho la mirada después de un rato, Draco, decepcionado de aquella falta de valor en la Gryffindor solamente atino a decir en voz clara pero no muy alta debido a los gritos del Guardabosques

-Sigues siendo una maldita sangre sucia, Granger.- Ella ni siquiera levanto la vista del piso.- Realmente me alegra que derrotaran a Voldemort… Pero no te debo nada a ti, ni a la mierda que tienes como amigo y …-Las palabras quedaron ahogadas por un golpe brusco en la mejilla de aquel muchacho mas palido de lo normal. Incluso varios alumnos que iban por el pasillo voltearon espantados.

-Hermione…-Dijo Hagrid con voz temblorosa, miedosa de que el rubio simplemente se quedara estatico aun con la cara hacia un costado y la mejilla roja.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, cabron!.- Dijo la castaña con una voz mas chillona que de costumbre, dejando ver que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar a pesar de todo.- ¡Nunca te pedi que me agradecieras! ¡Nunca te pedi que fueras tan agradecido con nosotros!.- Hermione se quedo callada en ese momento, al ver los enormes ojos grises, que se fijaron en ella. Aquellas orbes grises no demostraban nada, ni miedo, enojo, furia. Simplemente nada.

No pudo mas que quedarse callada y tomar su propia mano que amenazaba con volver a golpearle al menos para ver algo en el, como dolor. Draco Malfoy se alejo caminando despacio sin ninguna palabra hacia ella, sin ningún insulto y sobre todo… Sin voltear a verla fijamente.

* * *

 **18 años después.**

Scorpius Malfoy corrió demasiado rápido por los pasillos de la mansión y agacho la cabeza ante la nueva explosión sobre el. Maldijo varias veces entre dientes al notar que habia soltado su varita por el susto.

-¡Saca a tus hermanos de aquí!.-grito Draco Malfoy entre las explosiones y le entregó en brazos a Leo Malfoy, quien gimoteaba, aguantando las lágrimas.

Scorpius siguió corriendo sin varita hasta encontrarse con sus hermanos gemelos, Eltanin y Enif, que llevaban de la mano a un Hugo Weasley demasiado pálido entre las pecas. Corrieron juntos hacia la salida y tuvieron que pegarse al piso antes de llegar a ella por las maldiciones que algunos mortifagos, recién salidos de Azkaban lanzaban a diestra y siniestra sobre ellos.

- _Sectumsempra.-_ bramo una figura encapuchada dándole de lleno en una pierna a James Sirius Potter, haciendo que el muchacho cayera de bruces en el piso. Eltanin se apresuro a tomar al muchacho mientras Teddy se unía a ellos apresurándolos para salir de ahí cuanto antes, llevando en brazos a Antares Malfoy con él. Corrieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello desviándose demasiado de la salida al verla abarrotada de encapuchados.

-Salgan de aquí.-dijo de paso Harry al pasar por donde ellos se encontraban y atacar al mortifago que había herido a su hijo. Albus y Lily corrían de la mano con Altaír Malfoy quien a pesar de la pelea tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡Lo tengo!.-grito la castaña casi rubia hacia ellos, dejando ver a Rose detrás de ella, agitada y con expresión de espanto.- _Bombarda.-_ grito Altaír hacía una de las paredes, dejando un hueco en ella hacia el jardín, levantando a James, se apresuraron a salir.

Todo el ambiente cambio cuando una figura alta y oscura apareció frente a ellos, dejándolos congelados.

- _Avada Kedavra.-_ murmuró Lord Voldemort hacia una figura rubia en medio de la habitación, pero esta le dio de lleno a una mujer de pequeños rulos y cabello castaño, dejándola tirada en el piso sin moverse. Hermione Granger se quedó tendida en el piso con los ojos muy abiertos, sin vida.

Scorpius gritó, junto a todos sus hermanos, viendo como la vida de su madre había sido cobrada por el mago que ella había destruido una vez hacia 19 años.

-Vaya…vaya…-murmuró el mago oscuro viendo a todos los muchachos reunidos.- Los Malfoy.-ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa siniestra, dándole poca atención a la batalla a su alrededor.- Su madre era tan estúpida como para salvar a su padre de morir después de tantos años de desprecios.

Eltanin se adelanto con James en brazos, queriendo asesinar con sus propias manos al hombre que tenia frente a él pero fue detenido por Rose Weasley.

-Realmente no importa.-murmuró entre dientes Enif, quien veía a Voldemort sin miedo y con la cabeza en alto.- No interesa, ¿Sabes?.-Voldemort observo al muchacho con una chispa de enojo ante lo tranquilo que lucia.- Somos sus hijos y te destruiremos tarde o temprano…

Altaír dejo caer el giratiempo al piso y con sus finos zapatos de tacón, lo aplasto, haciendo que todos los presentes en ese pequeño lugar se arremolinaran en una nube de arena e incluyendo a Lord Voldemort, desaparecieran.


	3. Fresas, Menta y Arena

**Aqui estamos de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me estan apoyando en esta gran aventura.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2. Fresas, Menta y Arena.**

 _Con lágrimas no vas a recuperar lo que has perdido por orgullo._

 _Anónimo._

Hermione corrió apresurada por el pasillo, jadeando levemente ante la prisa. Llevaba el caldero bajo el brazo, tratando de que la poción no se derramara sobre el piso del largo pasillo que daba a las mazmorras del castillo.

Al llegar al salón de pociones, toco la puerta tratando de no ser muy ruidosa y aún así, los alumnos que estaban ahí, junto al profesor Slughorn voltearon a verle fijamente, un mar de miradas de diferentes colores la miraban sin apartar la vista y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo hasta el punto de parecerse al cabello de Ronald. Carraspeo de manera torpe y abrió la boca solamente para musitar:

-¿Puedo pasar, profesor?.-su voz sonó de manera queda por un momento pero soltó el aire de golpe cuando el profesor asintió para dejarla entrar. Camino hacia el escritorio de Horace y dejo con mucho cuidado el caldero que traía cargando hace unos minutos.- Siento la tardanza, profesor...

Horace Slughorn, un hombre regordete de sonrisa benévola, asintió mostrando una expresión de puro deleite al ver el contenido del caldero y comenzó a revisarla tornando su expresión a absoluta concentración para determinar la calificación de la castaña.

-Señorita, Granger.-dijo el jefe de Slytherin con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- Ha estado perfecta su elaboración de la Amortenia.-La muchacha sonrió abiertamente, ganándose una sonrisa idéntica del profesor.- Puede exponerla a la clase si quiere. Tiene un Extraordinario en su E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Hermione suspiro aliviada y se detuvo frente a la clase, tomando aire y observándolos a todos. Vio a Harry sentado mas allá con Ron y Ginny a su lado, vio también a Neville viendo fijamente la mesa, esperando que no tardara nada...pero lo que llamo mas la atención de la castaña fue ver a Draco Malfoy, sentado a un lado se Blaise Zabini, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Como verán...-señaló el caldero.- Mi trabajo consistió en realizar la poción de Amortenia.-observo un punto fijo en la pared sin saber la causa de su nerviosismo.- Es la poción mas fuerte que hayan inventado alguna vez, se puede decir que no solo causa una sensación de amor hacia la persona, también suele crear un enorme deseo por no separarse, a parte de relacionar esto más con la obsesión que con el amor...-su voz se volvió un susurro mientras los observa de nuevo y notaba que todos estaban poniéndole atención.- Por ejemplo, yo huelo...- Ladeo la cabeza al reconocer aquel olor que llevaba toda la mañana queriendo descubrir.- Menta y ese olor metálico que deja la sangre, también huele a cuero y...-se atraganto con sus palabras, dejando salir lo último con un susurro.- Cera para pulir.

Harry Potter, quien observaba de mas allá, solo atinó a gemir al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, generalmente no era un muchacho con un gusto por relacionar a las personas con olores y sabores... Pero había pasado grandes momentos de angustia en un lugar que olía exactamente a lo que ella estaba describiendo. La mansión Malfoy. Hermione en cambio, se apresuro a tomar asiento de manera torpe, escuchando de fondo varias risitas burlonas.

Al seguir las risas, su mirada choco de manera apresurada con los integrantes de Slytherin... Draco Malfoy tenía la mirada al frente sin voltear a ver a ninguna persona realmente. Blaise Zabini estaba a su lado con expresión inocente mientras tamborileaba los dedos con velocidad sobre la mesa... Frente a ellos, se encontraba Theodore Nott, quien estaba realmente entretenido en un libro, subiendo y bajándole por momentos para fulminar con la mirada al muchacho que estaba a su lado, Bennett Cooper, el castaño de ojos grises sonrió con suficiencia a Hermione al darse cuenta de ser observado, para después apartar la mirada de manera brusca hacia Draco, Bennett frunció el ceño ante algunos susurros inaudibles del rubio y asintió, bufando pero sin regresar la mirada hacia Hermione mientras Theo negaba con la cabeza y Blaise ahogaba carcajadas con un ataque de tos.

-Señor Zabini.-llamo el profesor sacando de su ensoñación a Hermione.- ¿Puede dejar de toser y reírse de manera educada, que le ha enseñado su madre?.-Horace lo miraba en forma de desaprobación.

Zabini en cambio, comenzó a reírse como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste demasiado bueno y con final inesperado.

-Lo siento, querido profesor.-dijo el moreno, ganándose una sonrisa de Bennett y otra de Malfoy.- Me acabo de enterar de algo demasiado bueno.- Draco borro su sonrisa de forma automática y Bennett la amplio más.- Verá, lo que pasa es que mi compañero de mesa acaba de decir que...-la voz de Zabini quedo ahogada por varios golpes.

Malfoy le había puesto de manera apresurada un caldero en la cabeza y lo habia golpeado tantas veces hasta doblarlo de manera en la que no podría sacar la cabeza por un rato.

-¡Señor Malfoy!.-las risitas de los Gryffindor, hicieron eco en la habitación mientras Slughorn caminaba hacia Blaise, tratando de sacarle el caldero de la cabeza con ayuda de Theodore.- ¡Tiene 10 puntos menos por haber atacado a su compañero de mesa!.-Zabini murmuraba varias cosas que quedaban ahogadas por el cacharro de metal.

-Déjeme internarlo, profesor.-murmuró Bennett poniéndose de pie y arrastrando las palabras, levanto su varita y abrió la boca para lanzar un hechizo cuando lo interrumpió un grito enorme que venia de Zabini.

El profesor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y acerco su cabeza al cacharro metálico, asintiendo varias veces al escuchar a Zabini por tener la oreja pegada al caldero.

-Dice que va a estar bien.-Slughorn asintió hacia Bennett una vez que Zabini se calló.- Que no es necesario ningún hechizo hecho por ti

Bennett bufo y se sentó en su lugar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No entiendo por que no confían en mi...

-Confiamos, Renacuajo.-Hermione alzo las cejas al ser capaz de oír el apodo, poco inusual pero cariñoso de Draco hacia Bennett.- La última vez que hiciste un hechizo dejaste calvo a Theo y a Kazimir.- El rubio señaló a otro muchacho, sentado a un lado de Pansy, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamiento.- Y era un simple Wingardium Leviosa...

Bennett abrió la boca para reclamar pero no llegó a hacerlo, siendo que el profesor llamo orden en la clase y comenzó esta misma... Dejando atrás el insistente con el caldero, y quizá, de no ser por el grito agudo del moreno, un incidente de un caldero y una caída de cabello.

* * *

Cuándo aterrizaron bruscamente enel suelo, Scorpius se levanto de manera automática, observando a todos los presentes mientras rebuscaba sin pedir permiso la varita de su hermana entregándole a Leo en brazos.

-¡Arriba!.-grito de pronto a los presentes y comenzó el movimiento acelerado de todos.- No tenemos tiempo.

Eltanin y Enif ayudaron a un James Potter demasiado pálido de pronto, Rose tomo a sus dos hermanos de la mano, Hugo seguía los movimientos de su hermana mayor mientras Arthur trataba de no llorar a pesar de ser un niño de 6 años. Altair acurruco a Leo mientras tomaba de la mano a Orión Malfoy, un niño de la misma edad que Leo, quién a pesar de su corta edad parecía que el entendía todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Albus tomo de la mano a Lily Luna quien a su vez tomaba la mano de Teddy y este cargaba a Antares.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?.-musito Eltanin con voz queda, observando el paisaje, Enif sonrió hacia su gemelo y negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caminar todos hacia el sendero del bosque.

-Espero que puedas pensar en una buena escusa, hermanito.- murmuro burlón Enif, ladeando la cabeza hacia Scorpius y sosteniendo mejor a James.- O por lo menos poder ir a tu habitación por tu varita.

Scorpius siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta la casa mas allá, que brillaba con elegancia entre los árboles y el lago. La mansión Malfoy.

-¿Sabías que viajamos en el tiempo, cierto?.-murmuro el rubio mayor dándole un zape a su hermano.- ¡Joder, Eltanin!.

El muchacho idéntico a Enif alzo las cejas.

-Yo soy Eltanin.-se cruzo de brazos, gruñendo levemente al ver que Scorpius lo habia confundido con su hermano. Enif en cambio, sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Scorpius solo atinó a caminar hacia la casa, siendo detenido por Teddy, quien fruncia el ceño mientras se cambiaba de brazo a Antares.

-¡No sabes cuanto tiempo hemos regresado!.- Teddy abrió mucho los ojos verdes, haciéndole verse gracioso.- ¿Qué va a pasar si cruzas por esa puerta y te encuentras a tu padre de 8 años?

Scorpius abrió la boca para contestar, siendo interrumpido por Altair.

-Deberíamos de ir al colegio.-dijo la rubia con tranquilidad.- ¿No es ahí donde podríamos saber si ha pasado tiempo o no desde el nuestro?.-Observa a James con ojos muy abiertos al verlo quejarse.- Y deberíamos darnos prisa…

Todos los hermanos de la rubia se cruzaron de brazos con gesto burlón, incluyendo Leo.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Aquila?.-murmuro Eltanin hacia su hermana, haciendo eco en su segundo nombre con un toque de burla y molestia.

Altair solo sonrió de manera misteriosa y camino hacia el bosque, siendo seguida a regañadientes por todos los presentes.

Caminaron varias horas por el espeso follaje de los arboles hasta llegar a una calle iluminada por varias lámparas muggles, un pequeño pueblo vagamente familiar se mostraba frente a ellos. Scorpius siguió la mirada de Altair hasta toparse con dos personas, aparentemente, paseando a la luz de la luna.

-¡Hey!.- Grito la rubia mientras se acercaba a los dos muchachos en la banquetilla.- ¿Me puede decir que día es hoy?.- Las personas la vieron de manera espantada, negando levemente mientras casi salían corriendo.- Pero si no les dije nada malo…- Se quejó, regresando por sus pasos hacia sus hermanos y los demás

-Tu fea cara los espanto… ¿A que si?.- Dijo Eltanin por lo bajo mientras Enif sonreía hacia su gemelo por el chiste privado de los dos.- A todo esto.- El muchacho rubio platinado de ojos castaños mantuvo su mirada clavada en Altair.- ¿No se supone que no podríamos viajar mucho con ese cacharro de mamá?

Scorpius fijo su mirada en Altair al igual que todos los presentes.

-Si… Bueno.- La aluida se acomodo un largo riso tras las orejas.- No por nada soy la bruja mas inteligente de mi generación.

-Eso no contesta nada.- Murmuro Scorpius, siguiendo el camino.- Solo se que el jodido cerebro no te da para explicarnos el porque nos mandaste al puto pasado en vez de quedarnos a pelear junto a padre…- Altair contrajo su hermoso rostro al recordar como el hechizo pegaba directamente en el pecho de su madre, mas no dijo nada y siguió a su hermano mayor por la calle, seguido de todos los demás.

* * *

-Huele a caramelo de limón.- Dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisita hacia Ginny, quien lo veía con ojos llenos de sentimientos que Hermione no supo descifrar.

Era lógico, se dijo la castaña a si misma, Harry y Ginny siempre habían sido el uno para el otro desde el primer día que se vieron. Ahora allí, viendo pasar a todos los alumnos a oler la poción de amor que habia realizado Hermione, ella se daba cuenta que siempre sería igual, pasara lo que pasara.

Ellos iban a ser felices.

Perdida en sus pensamientos vio a Harry regresar a su asiento y levantarse a Ronald para tomar el lugar de Harry frente a toda la clase. Ronald entrecerró los ojos levemente y después los abrió de golpe al reconocer el aroma que la Amortenia le mostraba.

El profesor acallo varias risas y comentarios de los Slytherin´s tras ellos.

-Díganos que es lo que percibe, señor Weasley.- Murmuro entre dientes el profesor todavía fulminando levemente a los Slytherin's.- No sea tímido, vamos.

Ronald boqueo como idiota mientras se negaba a responder en presencia de todos los demás.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos al ver a Lavender hacer cara de "Voy a comerme a Ronald", negó con la cabeza, esperando con expresión fría la contestación de su casi novio. Slughorn negó con la cabeza, desesperándose por la poca cooperación de su alumno en la clase.

-Huele a lavanda.- Fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar de parte del muchacho pelirrojo antes de que Lavender Brown corriera como desesperada hacia sus brazos. Hermione se puso colorada, haciendo que Harry carraspeara levemente para llamar su atención.

-Que huela eso no significa que sea ella a quien quiera…-Murmuro el muchacho, tomando la mano de Hermione para darle ánimos.

Más allá en el salón de clases, Draco entrecerró los ojos al notar lo que había dicho la comadreja idiota. Ladeo la cabeza levemente, arrugando la nariz al reconocer el olor de la muchacha que estaba tras él.

-Deberías cambiar tu perfume, Pansy.- Susurro el rubio por lo bajo.- Antes de que Brown te llegue a lanzar un moco-murciélago aprendido de su cuñada.

-Esas malditas cosas no dejan respirar.-Negó Blaise hacia Pansy, dándole toda la razón a Draco sobre el perfume. La morena solo asintió sin mucho ánimo al ver que Draco fijaba la mirada en Hermione de nuevo

-Deberían decirle igual que la poción puede funcionar en Weasley…- Draco frunció el ceño a pesar de sus palabras, negando de nuevo y separando su mirada de la castaña.- Esta clase es un asco, tan ridícula que no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en que…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de nuevo por el profesor que, tratando de separar a Lavender de Ron, había llamado a Blaise hacia el frente.

El moreno camino hacia el frente, con las manos en los bolsillos y olisqueo la poción al llegar al frente, su expresión cambio de divertida a espantada.

-Díganos, señor Zabini.- El profesor lo observo preocupado, alzando las cejas al ver que el muchacho moreno se ponía pálido sobre la piel canela.

-¡No me jodas!.- Dijo Blaise de pronto.- ¡Potter va a matarme!.- Alzo las manos hacia el cielo, o más bien hacia el techo de la mazmorra, pareciendo que estaba rezando por la salvación de su alma mientras todos los presentes fruncían el entrecejo y los Slytherin's solamente lo veían de manera curiosa.- ¡Huele a limón!.- Fue tal su grito que Draco se tapó los oídos por el eco del salón.- ¿No podrían haberme dicho que esta cosa puede matarme?.

Harry fijo sus ojos en Blaise y suspiro ante lo dramático que resultaba el cómo lo estaba diciendo el moreno. El niño que vivió solamente carraspeo para hablar pero Blaise ya había salido corriendo hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, abriéndola de un tirón y saliendo torpemente, aparentemente lleno de miedo.

La clase quedo en silencio ante la pantomima que acababan de presenciar.

-Estas cosas siempre suceden…- Dijo Horace Slughorn con una sonrisa hacia Harry.- El siguiente…

* * *

-¿No pueden caminar más rápido?.- Pregunto Scorpius, con voz fastidiada.- Vamos como una puta tortuga y ya está helando…

-Si, como me gusta desangrarme y no caminar.- Contesto James hacia su mejor amigo, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada divertida.- Si pudiéramos descansar un poquito antes de que mi pierna se caiga.

Scorpius paro en seco, volteando hacia todas partes para saber dónde estaban

-Pensaba que aparecernos es la mejor manera de llegar hasta el colegio.- Señalo a Teddy y a si mismo.- El problema es que solo Rose, Teddy y yo podemos hacerlo.

Teddy asintió levemente, observando a los niños que temblaban de frio.

-Supongo que lo mejor sería que pudiéramos hacerlo antes de que te quedes sin hermanos.- Aferro más a la bebe en sus brazos, quien gimoteaba por el frio en sus huesos.- Antares tiene demasiado frio y no creo que tengan alguna manta con ustedes.

-Entonces, vamos.- Rose tomo la mano de Hugo y levanto en vilo a Arthur dirigió una mirada divertida hacia Albus, que se encontró negando con la cabeza al ver como Teddy se hacía "cargo" de Orión y Leo pero aun así tomaba de la ropa a su primo

Eltanin y Enif levantaron a James, cargándolo cada uno de un brazo y tomando a Altair de la ropa, quien a su vez se tomaba de Scorpius… Quien con un sonoro crack, desapareció seguido de Teddy y Rose.

Aparecieron en medio de un pueblito de apariencia pintoresca, rodeados de muchas personas, quienes los veían al pasar pero sin mostrar mayor interés en 7 jóvenes con 6 niños pequeños. Anduvieron varios metros, saliendo de la vista de algunos curiosos, adentrándose en un callejón del pueblo.

-¿Ahora qué?.- Murmuro Altair mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de James, preocupada ante el tono verdoso que estaba adquiriendo el pobre muchacho.- ¿Caminaremos desde el pueblo hasta Hogwarts o…?

Albus se soltó de Rose y corrió por el callejón, alzando las manos

-¡Papá me dio el mapa el año pasado!.- Dijo el muchacho de 12 años, haciendo que James, aun herido, abriera la boca con una mueca de indignación.

-¡Porque nadie me tiene confianza, por eso no me lo dieron a mi!.- James gimió levemente por la falta de aire que estaba comenzando a tener, importándole poco y ayudado por Eltanin, caminaron detrás de Albus hasta llegar a Honneydukes.

Scorpius se adelantó un poco, entrando a la tienda abarrotada mientras los demás fingían ver los dulces en los aparadores, la mujer regordeta del mostrador sonrió hacia él y trato de ofrecerle varias varitas de regaliz que rechazo con un toque de urgencia. Algo sonó por la parte de atrás y observo como Enif había roto un vidrio con el zapato de tacón de Altair y ambos corrían como si la vida les dependiera de ello, con una mujer muy enfadada detrás. Sonrió internamente mientras Albus salía corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Es por aquí.- Señalo el niño hacia la trampilla que estaba bajo algunas cajas. Scorpius solo asintió, sacando la cabeza por una puerta y haciendo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Ayudo a bajar a Albus, Rose, sus dos hermanos, a Eltanin, James y Teddy con Leo, Orión y Antares.

-Nos vemos del otro lado.- Musito muy bajito hacia Teddy quien asintió y camino por el frio pasillo. Tardo varios minutos en divisar a lo lejos y fuera de la tienda como Enif y Antares corrían hacia ella, apresurados y llenos de nieve

-¡Corre que la mujer es medio troll!.- Grito su hermana, entrando a la tienda. Scorpius pensó que lo decía en broma, pero al ver la cara de la mujer, poniéndose gris, no dudo en correr también hasta llegar a la trampilla, abrirla de golpe y saltar hacia dentro.

Cayo de bruces sobre el frio piso, recibiendo dos golpes más cuando sus hermanos cayeron sobre él, Enif se levantó de manera automática, jalando a Altair por el frio pasillo y dejando a Scorpius tirado todavía.

-¡Malditos mocosos!.- Grito la mujer fuera de la trampilla y fue lo suficiente para que el rubio, por supervivencia, se levantara de un salto y corriera también tras sus hermanos.

* * *

-¡Señor, Malfoy!.- Grito Slughorn por tercera vez antes de que Hermione levantara la cabeza de golpe y pusiera atención a sus palabras. Observo como el rubio torcía el gesto con una mueca de asco pero aun con todo eso camino hacia frente en la clase.

Draco Malfoy olisqueo la poción y su expresión fue más de aturdimiento que de enojo, se tallo la nariz con un fino dedo largo y pálido, volviendo a agacharse levemente para reconocer el olor que podría tapar sus fosas nasales.

-Huele a fresas y chocolate.- La voz de Draco sonaba desprovista de emoción y Hermione frunció el ceño, siempre había esperado que el olor de la Amortenia para ese jodido muchacho fuera algo más parecido a "Coladera tapada" que un aroma tan sutil como el de las fresas.

A ella le gustaban las fresas, el olor incluso lo llevaba encima, su shampoo era de esa fragancia. De pronto el pensar en eso provoco que su cuerpo entero se pusiera rígido.

Molesta, desvió la mirada de donde el rubio seguía parado, sin llegar a ver que él, justamente él, la estaba viendo fijamente.

* * *

Empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, cada uno y juntos, hasta que por fin la pared frente a ellos cedía por el peso. Cedía frente a sus ojos y al abrirse, una oleada de calor, olor a tartas y un iluminación de ensueño los dejara livianamente aliviados.

Habían llegado a Hogwarts.


	4. El Dragon

**3\. El dragón y el escorpión.**

 _El mejor medio para hacer buenos a los niños es hacerlos felices._

 _Oscar Wilde._

* * *

Horace observo su clase con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara.

-Todos ustedes, han peleado duro por su libertad.- Algunos murmullos de parte de aquellos que portaban el uniforme rojo y oro se escucharon por todo el salón, haciendo que varios Slytherin's negaran con la cabeza ante lo idiota que se veía su jefe de casa diciendo todas esas cosas sin sentido.- Claro está, que como han tenido el valor y la astucia de seguir aquí, enfrentado aun día a día todo lo que…

Draco solo resoplo, sin poner atención a lo demás. Bien sabia, que ese discurso de "todos somos amigos de nuevo" solo iba para las serpientes, como muchas otras veces lo habían oído en su sala común antes de comenzar las clases diarias. No era nada nuevo.

-¿Crees que el profesor Slughorn tenga tanta confianza en nosotros como para hacer eso?.- Pregunto Theo mientras fruncía el ceño. Draco volvió a poner atención ante la pregunta de su amigo, dándose cuenta que se había perdido de, claro estaba, una nueva idiotez. Fresca como las rosas.

-Espero que todos tengan el criterio necesario para hacer equipo con alguno de los integrantes que están en esta clase…-Murmuro el profesor, sonriendo con su cara regordeta llena de felicidad.- Confió en ustedes y en su valiosa participación para esta prueba extracurricular.

-Pues ahí tienes.- Dijo Draco con una mueca de desagrado y como contestación a la pregunta de Nott.- Parece ser que nosotros somos la esperanza del futuro.-Su voz destilaba tanta y pura amargura que incluso el castaño solo desvió la mirada para seguir escribiendo lo que Granger ponía en la pizarra.

Por su posición, se dijo Draco a si mismo, parecía que la muchacha tenía problemas para concentrarse. Desde lejos podía ver que su caligrafía había estado notablemente más pequeña que la normal y mucho más junta, dejando ver que: o su mano temblaba sin control, o que simplemente había decidido cambiar la forma de su letra. Opto por la segunda opción y se dedicó a ver como la pobre castaña se pegaba algunas veces en la frente, como si eso ayudara a pensar.

-Señorita, Granger.- Menciono el profesor mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza.- La clase ha acabado y tiene 10 puntos más para su casa.

La muchacha agradeció en voz baja, saliendo a tropel mientras Draco la seguía con la mirada y adoptaba una mueca de fastidio al oir como el pelirrojo idiota y San Potty la llamaban a gritos, gritos que parecían a punto de hacerle estallar los tímpanos.

-Es una completa falta de modales.-Dijo Pansy, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara por la repentina aparición de la muchacha.- No sabe ni siquiera como mantener el protocolo de un sangre pura.- Draco resoplo.- Sigue siendo un sangre pura, Draquis… Un traidor pero con buena sangre.

Theo se mordió el labio al notar el repentino cambio en el semblante de su amigo, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla. Observo como el rubio iba de un rojo, que apenas se notaba en sus mejillas, a un morado un poco más notorio.

-Mira, Parkinson.-La voz de Draco sonó suave y aterciopelada.- No estoy para que me jodas en este preciso momento, ¿Esta bien?.- El rubio tomo sus cosas y el maletín de sus ingredientes.- Así que no te resbales, Pansy, estoy harto.

Pansy solo boqueo, claramente confundida sobre lo que había hecho, volteando hacia Theo cuando "novio" dejo el aula y salio sin prisa.

-¿Dije algo malo?.- Pregunto ella, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, Pansy.

Theo se levantó de la mesa y camino de manera apresurada, tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amigo y no morir en el intento.

* * *

-¡¿Podrían explicarme porque tengo a tanta gente en la enfermería?!.- Grito de pronto la señora Pomfrey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en busca de las pociones que necesitaba para la pierna de James.- ¡Se niegan a decirme quienes son, invaden este espacio que solo es para cuidar y sanar enfermos como si fuera una sala de recreo!.- Sus reclamos quedaron acallados cuando Orión, el chiquillo de 6 años, pasó corriendo como alma que lleva Voldemort hacia los brazos de Teddy.

-Lo siento, Madame.-Murmuro Scorpius por lo bajo.- Pero no hablaremos hasta que mi amigo este curado y la profesora McGonagall no venga a vernos.-El rubio sonrió de manera egocéntrica al ver como la mujer solamente se ponía de un color y agradable rosa.

Paseo su mirada por la enfermería, recorriendo cada esquina de la habitación para lograr deducir que era lo que atraves de los años había cambiado tanto. Suspiro levemente mientras la enfermera de empeñaba en revisar los moretones que todos, absolutamente todos, tenían en su cuerpo… Scorpius estuvo a punto de rechistar cuando por la enorme puerta de la sala entro una bruja vieja, de expresión dura en los ojos. Minerva McGonagall solo lo fulmino con la mirada cuando Pomfrey lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa con ustedes y por donde entraron?.- La bruja alzo una ceja después de la pregunta, luciendo altanera y con un toque de sabiduría envuelta en tantos vuelos de túnicas.- Me han informado que ustedes no deberían estar aquí y que en su aventura han traído a un joven herido…

Altair abrió la boca, quedándose estupefacta al ver a su bruja favorita, tan joven como en ese momento.

-Vera, querida profesora.- Musito Teddy, apresurándose a hablar antes que todos los demás y asi evitar que metieran más la pata.- Nosotros ya nos conocemos…-La bruja alzo las cejas mientras Teddy Lupin sonreía abiertamente.- Usted es amiga de mi abuela…-La directora simplemente siguió viéndole como si esperara que de pronto una cabeza extra con forma de Hipogrifo le saliera en la espalda.- Vera mi nombre es…-Scorpius negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Teddy se callara de golpe.-

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, directora.- Murmuro el muchacho rubio mientras entraba al campo de visión de la anciana boquiabierta.- Hijo de Draco y Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

Draco camino de manera pausada hacia el comedor, arrugando la nariz cuando los niños de primero pasaban a su lado, gritando y empujando todo a su camino, menos a él, a quien trataban de evitar a toda costa. Negó con la cabeza cuando un par de niñas chocaron con Theo y se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo cuando se disculparon suavemente con el castaño.

-Deberías de darte a respetar, Nott.- Murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, mostrando sus crueles intenciones de burlarse de el ante lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tener miedo no es una forma de respeto, Draco.- Contesto Theo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia las niñas, quienes corrieron casi despavoridas hacia la entrada del comedor.- También deberías saber que no todo en la vida es tener miedo.

Draco bufo de manera nada elegante y no musito nada mas, camino en silencio al lado de su amigo, notando como las muchachas de edades más avanzadas suspiraban cuando los veían. Era de esperarse, siempre habían sido parte de aquellos a los que curiosamente llamaban "El trio de plata". Malfoy, Zabini y Nott.

Los tres Slytherin's considerados los más atractivos de toda la casa de las serpientes.

Al alzar la vista, lo primero con lo que se topo fue con un Blaise Zabini, recargado en la pared mientras besaba a una muchacha pelirroja como si quisiera comérsela y no volver a verla nunca más. Negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia el para quitarle de encima a la pobre muchacha pero una mano delgada y pálida lo tomo por el hombro. Ahí estaba, la agradable mujer que siempre jodia sus pasos, uno por uno.

Catherine Firewall lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, siendo la nueva jefa de Hufflepuff y la que se encargaba de mantener todo el castillo lleno de reglas, que para ser una blandita, eran demasiado estrictas hasta para el mismo.

-Señor, Malfoy.- Sonrió la mujer rubia.- Tengo que recordarle que sus rondas por los pasillos comienzan justo antes de la cena.

Draco solo asintió levemente, tratando de sonreír y no mostrar su enorme molestia al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación de desagrado.

-Claro, profesora.- Contesto el rubio con un amable tono en su voz, rayando casi lo absurdo y sin sentido que significaba que él, precisamente el, estuviera hablándole de manera tan tranquila.- ¿Por dónde quiere que comience profesora?.- Theo y Blaise se estremecieron ante la sonrisa, que enseñaba todos los dientes blancos del rubio.-

La profesora simplemente sonrió de lado, sin notar su sonrisa que casi marcaba un apocalipsis.

-Ve a la biblioteca, Malfoy.-Fue lo único que contesto la mujer antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria.

Hermione salió casi corriendo del aula cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, negó levemente al oír los gritos de Ronald para llamarla y que saliera con ellos, pero no se detuvo a esperarlo. No quería. Necesitaba aquello que muchas personas llaman "tiempo" para poder sacar de su cabeza aquel olor en la poción y no estaba de mas, sacar aquella imagen de Ronald sonriendo bobamente cuando noto algo más en la Amortenia. Algo que no era su olor.

Trataba de no tropezar por el camino desnivelado del pasillo a pesar de que todo su cuerpo no reaccionaba acorde a sus pensamientos, se sentía herida, incluso cuando ella misma no noto el olor a pasto recién cortado y todo aquello que alguna vez, tiempo atrás de la guerra, había relacionado con estar completamente enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se sentó de golpe en la primera silla que pudo encontrar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Acomodo su cabeza sobre sus manos, observando fijamente la madera antigua de la mesa de la biblioteca, ladeando la cabeza comenzó a llorar, dejando que todos sus sentimientos obtuvieran por fin un escape, un desahogo por fin después de tantas y tantas semanas. Lloro por varias cosas, por las pérdidas de la guerra, las batallas ganadas y lo inmensamente feliz que fue al reencontrarse con sus padres, pensando en que ellos estarían a salvo de cualquier nuevo tipo de amenaza. Suspiro.

Entre aquellos pensamientos felices, tristes y alguno que otro dirigido lleno de reproche hacia cierto pelirrojo, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo… Y así fue precisamente como Draco Malfoy la encontró cuando entro a la biblioteca con una mueca de fastidio por ser mandado a hacer sus deberes mientras todos los demás estaban disfrutado de una rica cena.

El rubio se dedicó a mirarla por una fracción de segundo.

Luego, con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la del mismísimo Voldemort, pero llena de diversión perversa, se acercó de manera sigilosa, como si ella fuera su presa y se quedó pasmado a un palmo de llegar a ella. Lo golpeo, el aroma que había olisqueado en la poción de la clase lo golpeo casi tan salvajemente que por un momento se estremeció de manera incontrolable. Al demonio con sus jodidas clases, pensó con un movimiento brusco en su cabeza. Respiro hondo, para tratar de calmar las jodidas hormonas que provocaban que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia aquellos labios rosados que nunca había notado. Unos labios que…

Carraspeo de manera brusca, pateando no tan fuerte a la castaña que estaba al parecer demasiado ocupada durmiendo como bebe.

-Levántate, Sangre Sucia.- Murmuro el con un toque de algo extraño tinturado en la voz que incluso, a pesar de haberlo dicho, no pudo reconocer.- O tendré que reportar que estas vagando fuera de los pasillos a deshoras.

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, esos ojos color chocolate que hasta para aquellos grises que los miraban fijamente podrían haber pasado como hermosos. Granger pareció desconcertada y algo perdida al levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

-Mira, arbusto seco.- Murmuro Draco con sorna, señalando la mesa y algo inexistente en ella.- Babeas y dejas todas tus bacterias de impura por todos lados.- Hermione alzo las cejas, reconociendo la voz del muchacho.- ¿Acaso pensabas quedarte aquí toda la noche?.-El rubio ladeo la cabeza, mostrando una mueca de superioridad.

-Lárgate, Malfoy.- Soltó la castaña, molesta por haber sido interrumpida en su sueño y con tan malos tratos al despertar.- No es de tu incumbencia si yo paso mis noches aquí.

-Oh, que decepción.- Murmuro Draco con una expresión indiferente, dando a entender que era todo lo contrario a lo que él estaba diciendo. Recargando su mano contra la mesa y a unos centímetros de ella, volvió a fijar su mirada gris en Hermione.- Tienes 50 puntos menos por estar aquí y no en el comedor.- Ladeo la cabeza al sentir como la piel de la castaña rozo la suya al hacer un movimiento de espasmo en sus manos cuando musito aquello del descuento de puntos. Gruño entre dientes porque el roce no solo le provoco cosquillas en la parte donde fue tocado, también provoco que la marca tenebrosa ardiera levemente, pero no de forma desagradable, más bien todo lo contrario…- Y otros 50 puntos por ser una jodida empollona, Granger.- Musito lo último, más molesto que al principio.

Hermione boqueo de manera frenética, 100 puntos descontados en menos de 5 minutos. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y señalo al rubio, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por la brusquedad de la muchacha.

-¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!.- Grito ella con toda la furia que fue capaz, enrojeciendo hasta la punta del cabello.- ¡No entiendo tu jodida necesidad de meterte conmigo!.-Draco noto que las manos de la muchacha temblaban de manera algo incontrolable.- ¡No eres nadie para…!.-Un golpe en la silla alerto a la muchacha sobre un rápido movimiento que el Slytherin había hecho con todo el descaro del mundo. Ahora él estaba sentado, observándola de manera divertida a medias, a medias fastidiado.

-¿Qué más, impura?.- El insulto que salió de la boca del muchacho, calo hasta lo más profundo del alma de Hermione, haciendo que en un ataque de valentía o estupidez, sacara la varita de su túnica y le apuntara directamente al pecho.- ¿Ahora que, Granger?.- La voz de Draco sonó amortiguada por una risita que se escapó de sus labios.- ¿Vas a dejar de ser la jodida moralista y vas a atacar a alguien desarmado?

Hermione abrió la boca simplemente para decir una simple y clara cosa:

-Desmaius.- Ante el hechizo, el rubio salió volando por los aires, yendo a caer a varios metros de ella sobre una mesa y ante el horror pintado en su cara, el muchacho tosió frenéticamente por la falta de aire que el golpe le propino. Ante el desconcierto de Hermione, Draco Malfoy no estaba desmayado como, generalmente, una persona normal lo haría.

-¿Pero por las barbas de Merlín…?.- Su pregunta quedo ahogada ante un carraspeo molesto a su lado, volteo en redondo y observo como la mujer de gafas, quien no poseía ahora aquella sonrisa tan característica de su persona, la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Me puede explicar porque el señor Malfoy está sobre una mesa?.- La leona abrió la boca para contestar, pero era tan clara la escena que la profesora Catherine alzo una mano para callarla.- No es necesario, señorita Granger… Queda todo claro.

Hermione suspiro, teniendo en mente que lo que vendría no sería bueno, nada bueno.

Minutos después de una plática llena de gritos e insultos de parte de Malfoy, salió de la biblioteca por orden de la jefa de casa. Se tallo los ojos con el torso de la mano, tratando de no llorar, el rubio había insistido y mentido sobre lo que en realidad había pasado, siendo que ella fue la mala por atacarlo y mencionar que lo "odiaba por ser un mortifago". Dando la vuelta al pasillo, choco en redondo, haciendo que soltara la mayoría de los libros que tenía en las manos, que cayera al piso y por si eso no fuera poco, que alguien soltara una maldición por lo bajo al haber tenido la mala suerte de caer sobre el pero su pensamiento fue detenido al notar que el olía agradablemente a pimienta.

-¿Qué todo el mundo lleva prisa el día de hoy?.- Murmuro el muchacho bajo ella, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para observar a la torpe y descuidada persona que lo había tumbado en el piso.

Hermione solo atino a jadear, tratando de zafar sus piernas enredadas de forma nada agradable de las del chico

-Yo…-La castaña tartamudeo un poco, haciendo que las demás palabras carecieran de sentido alguno.- Lo siento tanto, no vi por donde iba y…-De pronto dejo de sentir la presión bajo ella, haciendo que bruscamente cayera, otra vez hacia un lado.- ¡Oye!

El muchacho rubio y de un atractivo realmente visible, la miro con espanto mientras boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Ella por su parte, solo lo observo fijamente, sin entender realmente por qué había actuado así y la había dejado tirada en el piso sin ayudarle a levantarse. Lo observo fijamente una vez más, notando algo en el que no lograba descubrir si le era familiar o de pronto sentía una profunda grima hacia él.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?.- Pregunto ella en un hilito de voz, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos grises que poseía el hombre frente a ella.- Porque creo que tu…

-Mi nombre es Scorpius.-Dijo el muchacho, ofreciéndole la mano y recomponiéndose de la impresión a pesar de no verse del todo cómodo.- Un placer.

* * *

 **He aquí un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y todo el amor que algunas de ustedes me han demostrado.**

 **Las amo profundamente... Y posiblemente Draco también lo hace c:**

 **Hasta la otra.**


	5. El retrato

**4\. El retrato que habla.**

 _El amor hace pasar el tiempo… El tiempo hace pasar el amor._

 _Anónimo_

* * *

 **-** No se si tu vida es un asco o realmente la suerte te odia, hermano.- Blaise Zabini sonreía desde lo alto que llegaba a ser mientras su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos aun estando sentado en el sillón de cuero negro de la sala común de Slytherin.

Todo en Hogwarts se sabía, habían bastado unas pocas horas desde el suceso dentro de la biblioteca, donde aquella muchacha impura y de manos sucias se había armado de un valor Gryffindoriano y así, con toda su jodida cabezota llena de coraje y estupidez, había atacado al único alumno que probablemente en toda la escuela tenía la sangre más pura que jamás habían visto. Draco resoplo de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación cuando sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la asquerosa Granger.

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor ve a hacer tu ronda nocturna, Zabini.- Dijo el rubio con un toque de sarcasmo al tener en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces, Blaise no iba precisamente a cuidar el colegio y mucho menos si la ronda era con Marie Green.- Debes de estar ansioso de comenzar cuanto antes tus aventuras por los pasillos…

El moreno simplemente sonrió de manera coqueta hacia su mejor amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo espero que no te vaya tan mal en el castigo y no puedas disfrutar como yo, _Draquis_.- Como un rayo, parecido al que San Potter tiene en la frente, Blaise salió corriendo antes de que el Slytherin gruñón pudiera echarse sobre el con coraje por estar siendo molestado. Un silencio atronador quedo en la sala cuando se escuchó simplemente el golpe del retrato, cerrando tras el moreno más molesto e irritante que Malfoy había conocido.

-Creo que…-Comenzó mas allá el muchacho que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado para pasar desapercibido por ambos Slytherin's.

-Cállate, Theo.- Murmuro el rubio antes de levantarse del piso y sacudir su uniforme como si algo en el fino sillón de cuero en el que estaba, lo hubiera ensuciado con más que tierra. Era un movimiento brusco, casi frenético a pesar de estar completamente limpio, que hizo que su segundo mejor amigo alzara las cejas con una sonrisa leve.- Casi prefiero pasar mis tardes con Blaise y no bajo su estúpida mirada de pena.- Y sin más salió de la sala, dando pasos gigantes.

Theodore Nott nunca había sido estúpido como Draco Malfoy lo presumía, mas sin en cambio, prefería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que sus acciones estaban armadas por algo más que el simple hecho de ser humanos. Y ahora solo, completamente solo, rodeado de miles de libros y de la preciosa oscuridad de la sala común de Slytherin... Simplemente atino a una cosa; Reír.

* * *

Cuando aquella mano dio el más simple roce en sus manos, abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el agradable cosquilleo que se expandía por su piel. No era algo que fuera más que un simple saludo, una simple ayuda que obtenía de aquel muchacho de ojos grises, tan grises como el mismo cielo apunto de rendirse y dejar caer la lluvia más devastadora que los propios Dioses quisieran ver. Simplemente como un caos.

-Soy Hermione Granger.- Dijo la pequeña bruja castaña, apresurándose a levantarse del piso y en un gesto desinteresado y, Scorpius lo sabía, un gesto del que claramente no era nada consiente, se arregló la corbata y la túnica.- Tu nombre es el más extraño que haya escuchado en mucho tiempo…-Scorpius sonrió de lado.- Disculpa si fue un comentario de mal gusto es simplemente…

El rubio frente a ella, solo ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera bien que rayos estaba diciendo, así que, como comenzó, decidió callarse de golpe antes de meter más las garras donde no debería.

-Mis padres están algo…-El muchacho se quedó pensativo mientras Hermione lo observaba realmente curiosa.- Están un poco obsesionados con las constelaciones, estrellas y todo lo que puedas imaginar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, observándose uno al otro como si no pudieran descifrar lo que había dentro de la cabeza del otro. Pasaron varios minutos a lo que Hermione, siendo desesperada de nacimiento, le pareció una eternidad sin más.

-Estoy buscando la oficina de la Directora McGonagall.-Soltó de pronto el chico, haciendo que ella pegara un brinco al no estar preparada para escucharle de nuevo.- Mis hermanos y yo estamos por ingresar al colegio y me pidió que firmara un papeleo.

-Sí, bien.- Hermione carraspeo, un poco perdida por la agradable voz amable del rubio. Se quedó mirándole varios segundos más en un intento de desenrollar las ganas que tenía por acercarse y ver si su cabello era tan blanco como el de…- Está del otro lado del pasillo.-Señalo la dirección, algo cohibida por sus pensamientos.- Yo soy Premio Anual este año y mi deber es que como nuevo, cumplas el reglamento y hagas que tu casa…

Paro en seco cuando desde lo más profundo de la garganta del rubio, salió una risa atronadora, demasiado divertida para su propio gusto.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?.- Espeto ella después de un rato, frunciendo mucho el ceño al ver que con la pregunta solo había hecho que el muchacho riera más fuerte y con más insistencia.- Estoy hablando completamente en serio.- Scorpius se sentó en la banca frente a ella, tapando su cara como si estuviera avergonzado ante la cara de enojo que tenía la Gryffindor.- Si no sigues las normas del colegio tendré que castigarte…

-¿Esas normas incluyen no entrar al castillo por pasadizos secretos detrás de estatuas?- Scorpius quito las manos de su rostro y la observo casi con emoción perversa cuando la cara de ella fue un poema a su falta de sinapsis neuronal.- Porque alguien debería hacer que esos pasillos quedaran al menos iluminados…

-¿Cómo… Como…?.- Tartamudeo ella varias veces, sin poder articular una sola palabra a lo que él estaba confesando.

Ella sabía, de sobra, que en pocas ocasiones habían tenido que hacer uso de aquellas artimañas para poder entrar al colegio. Como alguna vez hace un año, teniendo que entrar por un pasillo oscuro sin que el Profesor Snape se diera cuenta de ello. Solo una persona conocía tan bien los pasillos, una persona con un rayo en la frente y anteojos anticuados que ella había insistido en cambiar.

-Tengo mis contactos, Hermione.- Cuando el nombre de ella escapo por la boca del rubio, ella le miró fijamente solo para ver que en el perfecto rostro del muchacho había una mueca de absurda satisfacción y egocentrismo que le hizo recordar solamente a una persona.- Nos vemos, Granger.- Dijo el por último, haciendo una reverencia y caminando con pasos elegantes hacia la dirección que ella le había dado.

Y Hermione Granger se quedó quieta, como un venado frente a la luz cegadora de un automóvil. Tan quieta que si alguien la hubiera visto, estaría pensando que el muchacho extraño que acababa de toparse con ella en el pasillo la había hechizado sin pensarlo.

Y eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando.

Una figura rubia, casi del mismo porte que quien se hallaba escondida entre un pasillo y un muro que daba a una escalera, observaba la escena casi con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, un brillo de maldad que, en otra situación, habría estado catalogado como una alegría al ver como su mayor dolor de culo estaba siendo detenida por un hechizo mágico. Pero no en esta situación.

Draco solamente tenía una simple pregunta en la mente: ¿Quién jodidos era ese y que tanto hablaría con Hermione Granger?.

* * *

-Me vale, Malfoy.- Dijo Blaise de manera cortante y algo arisco cuando su mejor amigo soltaba otra vez una larga y endemoniada historia sobre una castaña confabulando con un idiota en los pasillos.

El moreno había pasado una fantástica noche, o casi, en los brazos de aquella pelirroja bajita y mona de 5to Grado. La había besado y acariciado tras la puerta de un escobero, incluso en su mente, podría haber llegado a tercera base si el idiota de su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de sacar chispas por los ojos, no le hubiera encontrado después de la tanta insistencia con que lo había buscado. Blaise Zabini estaba que echaba chispas, rojo bajo la piel canela, por haber sido interrumpido por el rubio que seguía hablando como loro en primavera.

-Y entonces ese estúpido le tomo de la mano.-Dijo Draco entre dientes, paseando como, quien lo viera, león enjaulado de un lado al otro en la habitación que compartía con Zabini y Nott.- ¡¿Pero que no ha visto lo fea que es?!- Grito por tercera vez en media hora, según los cálculos de Blaise.- ¡ES HORRIBLE!- Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Theo solamente sonrió hacia ambos.- No te rías, Nott.

-Me tienes hasta la madre, Draco.- Soltó de pronto su mejor amigo, negando con la cabeza y haciendo que el rubio callara de golpe ante el tono que había empleado.- Que Granger es fea, que Granger es odiosa, que es gorda, que parece troll despeinado.- El moreno fulmino con la mirada al rubio, bufando.- Entiende que ninguno de nosotros quiere follarla tanto como tú.

Ante esto último, toda platica quedo silenciada… Y lo único que se escucho fue algo parecido a un "Jodete, Blaise" y un golpe en la puerta que dejo en claro que no volvería en toda la noche y quizá en parte de la mañana.

-Deberías dejarlo en paz, Blaise.- Murmuro Theo sin quitar la vista de su libro de pociones, que mantenía de manera pulcra, suspendido frente a él con un hechizo para no utilizar las manos.- Suficiente tiene con que no nos acepten del todo en el colegio como para que ambos pongamos empeño en hacer que su existencia tenga más penas.

-A veces me espantas, Theo.- Dijo el moreno, levantándose de la cama para quitar su túnica y su camisa, aun desfajada de los pantalones.- Pienso que en vez de ser un Slytherin eres un buen Hufflepuff…- Theodore solamente rodo los ojos ante el tono burlón del muchacho que se quitaba la ropa como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

Blaise sin duda, era demasiado irritante hasta con el mismo.

* * *

-Y ahora tengo que aguantar que Zabini venga a decirme que esa santurrona me gusta y quiero… Y quiero…- Draco Malfoy murmuro varias palabras más de manera incoherente por el enojo contenido en él. Y el cuadro simplemente lo miro sin nada que decir, sin nada que agregar.

Había sido idiota, había llegado a pensar que el poder hablar con alguien que realmente lo conociera como es, pudiera hablar con él y compartir la sarta de insultos que tenía que dedicar hacia Hermione Granger. Pero que equivocado estaba, que equivocado y estúpido se veía frente al retrato que estaba fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, hablándole y gritándole casi de manera descontrolada todos los defectos que veía en Granger y su enorme bulto de cabello esponjado que parecía como si hubiera agarrado a su gato y lo usara de gorro.

Pero Severus Snape solamente le regresaba la mirada con calma, con la más preciada calma que solo alguien muerto podía brindarle y sin saberlo, el mejor y puro entendimiento que el hombre parecido a un murciélago podría darle a alguien que estaba insultando, como tantas veces hizo, a una mujer impura.

\- La señorita Granger es una alumna que vale la pena tener en el colegio.- Soltó el hombre de la nariz ganchuda con un tono de voz bajo, lúgubre y sin emoción.- Es una chica brillante que resuelve las cosas con determinación y sin duda…

Draco resoplo, haciendo callar a su antiguo mentor ante lo que estaba diciendo

\- Ahora ves todas sus cualidades porque estas… Muerto.- Snape solamente volvió a verle con calma.- Creo que te olvidas de lo sabelotodo que es, de lo molesta y mandona.- El rubio volvió a su paseo nervioso y enojado. Daba gracias a Morgana que el castillo estuviera casi desierto al ser pasadas de media noche.- Tan correcta, y tan jodida que tiene que hacer que inlcuso lo mas malo a su alrededor tenga sentido incluso si se la esta llevando la mierda…

-Draco…

El muchacho hizo un gesto de "Cállate" hacia Snape.

-Ella es un grano en el culo.-Murmuro esta vez con más saña y amargura.- Toda su vida ha sido buena y perfecta… Jodida Granger.

-La profesora McGonnagall quiere que vayas a tu castigo con Granger…-Dijo el cuadro hacia el rubio antes de que prosiguiera con su amarga historia y queriendo interrumpirlo a pesar de que seguía murmurando palabras hirientes y altisonantes, más para sí mismo, que para el retrato en si.- Deberás de llevar dos frascos de vidrio…

-Y al demonio con su jodido castigo.- Murmuro Draco por lo bajo, tan bajo que esperaba que Snape no fuera capaz de escucharlo, mas por la expresión en la cara de la pintura, le hizo saber que lo había escuchado perfectamente y sin interrupciones y sin planearlo, con una mirada que le hizo entender a Snape que no pararía allí con sus quejas, se encogió de hombros.- Como quiera, profesor…- Camino en sentido contrario al cuadro y a la sala común, profiriendo de nuevo varias maldiciones que iban dirigidas a todos los presentes y al mismísimo Merlín.

* * *

Hermione se mantuvo quieta a un lado de su profesora favorita en todos los años que había estado dentro del colegio y la miro entre las pestañas con la expresión más inocente que pudo mientras ella le regresaba una mirada de indignación. Habían estado ya diez largos minutos esperando que Malfoy llegara para el castigo, pero simplemente eso no sucedía, dándole a entender que no llegaría por las ganas que le cantaban al rubio.

Recargo su peso hacia una de sus piernas, ignorando casi olímpicamente a la profesora que seguía viéndole con una expresión de fastidio y decepción, que hacia querer correr a esconderse debajo de la mesa más próxima a esperar que el mundo se acabara. 15 minutos más y Hermione ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para explotar en un discurso que dejaría a Malfoy como el malo de la película, retorciendo su bigote ante ella…Pero llego.

El muchacho, no corría pero apresuraba los pasos, dándolos largos y precisos sin voltear a ver realmente donde pisaba. La observo con una mueca de asco y desvió la mirada hacia McGonagall, pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa que la profesora supo entender muy bien.

-Fajitas de Mango.- Murmuro la profesora hacia el ave que estaba ocupando el hueco en la pared, haciendo que esta se desenrollara un poco y dejara entre ver un sinfín de escaleras hacia ningún lado en especial.- Entren.- Dijo aquella señora de forma seca, haciendo que ninguno de los dos muchachos que estaban en su compañía, dijera alguna palabra que negara la petición.

Las paredes eran húmedas y llenas de una extraña cosa verde que cubría las piedras como si fuera adorno, las escaleras en cambio, eran de un color caoba demasiado cargado para el gusto del rubio que las miraba como si estuviera deslumbrado ante el color horrible que estaba viendo. Al llegar hasta la puerta del despacho, esta se abrió con un estruendo que sobresalto a la castaña y la dejo muda. Nada había cambiado.

El despacho seguía siendo igual que antes, a excepción de dos cuadros nuevos, los cuales colgaban a ambos lados de la silla principal detrás del escritorio.

-Srita. Granger.-Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa y los lentes de media luna, que hacían sobresalir esos ojos tan amables que en algún momento la hicieron sentir segura.- Sr. Malfoy.

El rubio solo miro fijamente por un segundo al viejo barbón, desviando su mirada poco después.

-Profesor, Dumbledore.- Dijo Hermione de manera tímida y bajando la mirada mientras caminada seguida por Malfoy hacia dentro de la habitación. Había pasado tanto tiempo culpando al hombre que tenía frente a ella en una pintura, culpándolo por lo mucho que sufrió Harry a lo largo de la guerra y recriminándole en silencio que él había sido el causante de muchos tropiezos. Ladeo la cabeza para ver el cuadro de Snape al otro extremo, quien solo hizo una inclinación hacia ella en forma de saludo.

-Pueden explicarse…-Dijo la reciente directora, sonando dura y teniendo una expresión que hizo que Hermione bajara más la mirada, sintiéndose mal por haber actuado de manera tan precipitada.

-Ella me ataco.-Murmuro Malfoy sin mucho rodeo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se tornó roja ante la mirada divertida que tenía el rubio en la cara. Era una Gryffindor y ella se encargaría de hacer justicia. Incluso si solo pudiera ser justicia divina.

-Le resto puntos a mi casa por haberme quedado dormida en la biblioteca.- Murmuro ella entre dientes, apretando los nudillos cuando el rubio soltó una risita por lo bajo.- Mira, Malfoy… Puedo volver a romperte tu preciada nariz si no dejas de burlarte…

Draco Malfoy solamente le regreso la mirada, completamente divertido de una forma que hacia rabiar a la muchacha

-¡Basta!.- Grito la bruja mayor, haciendo que ambos callaran y volvieran a fijarse en ella.-La guerra termino, alumnos.- La expresión de la mujer dejaba ver que no aceptaría un no por respuesta ante aquella aclaración.- Ya no somos La Orden del Fénix y Los Mortifagos.

Draco se tensó ante la última palabra de la profesora, haciendo que incluso Hermione se diera cuenta de la reacción que no esperaba de él, una reacción que a ella le pareció tan humana como nunca lo había pensado.

-Pero no le hice nada más, profesora.- El rubio maquillo todo lo que pudo la rigidez en su cuerpo.- Ella me lanzo un hechizo como si realmente yo pudiera hacer algo en contra de ella.- El tono de voz con el que el rubio dijo lo último, hizo que Hermione volteara a verlo fijamente sin nada más que agregar y mirándolo con una profunda preocupación que hizo que el muchacho sintiera una quemazón de enojo en la sien.

-Están castigados ambos…-Por primera vez desde que habían entrado, el profesor Snape los llamo a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.- Y su castigo será ver sus recuerdos juntos en un pensadero…

Ambos muchachos abrieron los ojos ampliamente aun cuando el ex profesor Snape siguió hablando varios minutos más sobre el tema de respeto entre todos los que habían luchado en la guerra y esos fueron los mismos minutos en que ambos quedaron completamente descolocados y sin ningún atisbo de que el castigo fuera lo que ellos pensaban que merecían.

-Es una completa desgracia…- Murmuro por lo bajo la castaña, negando levemente con la cabeza por la tontería en la que estaban metidos y recibiendo de Draco solamente un asentir de cabeza, con un movimiento casi imperceptible que hacía notar que al menos en ese momento, estaban los dos de acuerdo.

Minerva carraspeo.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan hostiles con el tema, alumnos.- Los dos muchachos solamente la miraron como si una segunda cabeza en forma de hipogrifo le hubiera salido en la espalda. La mujer, sin esperar se acercó con ellos para poner su varita en la frente de Hermione.- Sean personas que entiendan que la situación ha cambiado.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, rendida. Sintió como algo en su mente se removía, viendo pasar en sus ojos todas las veces que se había topado con el rubio y aquellas malas palabras que él le dirigía sin pensar en lo mal o el daño que podría hacerlo, y espero cuando una especie de viscosidad marrón era vertida en su propio frasco. Un rato después, cuando el movimiento de Minerva McGonagall fue realizado en la cabeza del rubio a su lado, comenzó a sentir las enormes ganas de echarse a correr sin más. El rubio, a pesar de negarlo, daba un aire de grima al ambiente. Peligroso.

La directora vacío ambos frascos, cuando termino de extraer la curiosa viscosidad, repletos de los recuerdos de ambos alumnos en el pensadero que alguna vez perteneció a Albus Dumbledore, haciendo que se manchara el líquido con una especie de tinta.

-Dices algo de lo que veras, impura.- Musito Draco casi en un susurro menos audible de lo que tendría que hablarlo y ella se estremeció.- Y te juro que te mato.

Sin poder contestar, los dos fueron empujados hacia la negrura de los recuerdos, dejando solo en la habitación a dos retratos y una mujer de carne y hueso.

-¿Vas a explicarme porque tenemos que hacerlos revivir malos ratos, Albus?- La mirada de la directora dejaba traslucir un poco de enojo, por la situación y castigo que la convencieron de ejercer.

-La vida de ellos dos está unida desde que nacieron, Minerva… Ellos tienen que entenderlo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer alguna mención o recriminación en contra de Draco Malfoy y el enorme deseo de alejarle de Hermione, fue interrumpida por un enorme estruendo en la puerta, que se abrió sin ser tocada y casi arrancada de sus goznes ante la fuerza aplicada.

-Después de dos horas, dos horas.- Dijo el hombretón haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y cruzando la puerta sin pedir permiso. Sus pasos resonaron por toda la habitación, luciendo más grande de lo normal por estar cargando un pequeñísimo paquete entre sus toscas manos.- Me dejaron pasar a buscarla, profesora.- Hagrid inflo su pecho como si se tratara de algo que había hecho solo por ella.

-Bien, Hagrid.-Dijo Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa tensa ante lo que se avecinaba.- Ve a llamar a Potter y Weasley.


	6. Mas grande

**5\. Más grande que yo**

 _La ira nunca es sin razón, pero rara vez es buena_

 _Benjamín Franklin_

* * *

Si así se sentía morir, no estaba del todo mal.

Entre remolinos de colores y figuras, todo a su alrededor se formaba de manera encantadora, colores vivos y con gran calidez que hacía que ella quisiera quedarse a formar parte de aquel hermoso paisaje que no podía dejar de admirar. Tan pacífico y tranquilo que temió en realidad haber muerto y no el haber entrado a sus propios recuerdos, se sintió perdida de pronto cuando todo fue revuelto en su visión, dejándola casi descolocada al caer sentada en un sillón del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Parpadeo varias veces al verse a sí misma, mucho más joven, sentada frente a ella con Hannah Abott.

 _-¿Ya lo viste, Hermione?.- Ambas niñas rieron de manera tonta ante la pregunta de Hannah.- Es el niño más bonito que he visto en el tren desde que entramos a el._

 _La chica castaña y de enormes dientes asintió sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello._

 _-No lo mires o se dará cuenta que estamos hablando de el.- Chillo de pronto, jalando del cabello a su compañera de sillón para solo provocar que el niño rubio que estaba del otro lado de la puertecilla del compartimiento, clavara su mirada en ellas y después la desviara de manera aburrida, como si no fueran dignas si quiera de mirarles._

 **-** No recuerdo eso.- Dijo Draco de pronto haciendo que la castaña mayor brincara completamente asustada al no recordar que estaba a su lado mientras el rubio seguía viendo de forma maliciosa a ambas niñas que eran las protagonistas del momento.- Sé que soy muy _bonito,_ Granger.

-Oh, vamos.- Dijo Hermione con un resoplido que hizo que Draco frunciera más el ceño.- Eras mono a los 11 años, a tu edad eres un completo grano en el culo.-Sonrió con suficiencia cuando la escena los obligo a callarse y volver a entrar en el remolino de colores vivos.

Y cuando aterrizaron, Hermione solo pudo atinar a gemir por lo que venía.

 _-En Griffindor se ganan su puesto por el talento que ellos poseen.- La pequeña niña de cabellos parecidos a los de un arbusto levanto la barbilla con un ligero toque de altanería que no se vino abajo cuando la figura rubia y mas alta que ella le sonrio burlon._

 _-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia.- Las palabras del niño hicieron que todos los que lo rodeaban y que vestían los colores rojo y oro, casi quisieran alcanzarlo con sus propias manos y hacer que se disculpara con ella, incluso a golpes._

 _Y aun asi, había salido librado cuando el pequeño y pelirrojo niño salio a defenderla, haciendo que el mismo se hechizara sin poder evitarlo al estar su varita rota._

-Esa palabra me la enseñaron desde muy peqyeño.- Dijo de pronto el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio al comadreja vomitar varias babosas sobre el piso. Hermione se puso colorada y abrió la boca para contestarle, callando de golpe cuando el prosiguió.- Nunca se la había dicho a nadie, solo a ti.

-¿Y eso debería alegrarme?.- Ironizo ella con un toque de reproche en la voz.

-Deberias sentirte especial, Granger.- Contesto con la misma voz divertida que mantenía desde que el Ron de los recuerdos comenzó a vomitar hasta el hígado.- Nunca le he dicho a nadie otra vez, incluso ahora, que no seas tu.

El recuerdo cambio de pronto, haciendo que los colores lucieran mas vivos que en los primeros recuerdos.

 _Mas allá entre los jardines, se veía como un niño de cabellos rubios, casi blancos, corría con todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le daba, esquivando con destreza a todos los alumnos locos que gritaban porras y reían. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, el niño solo se había hecho un poco más alto pero su rostro mostraba que sus finas facciones también habían cambiado para bien. Draco Malfoy se detuvo de manera nada agraciada y jadeando de forma acelerada frente a la señora Prince cuando consiguió llegar hasta la biblioteca._

 _-Necesito entrar a la biblioteca.- Cuando el niño abrió mucho los ojos en forma de súplica e hizo cara de querer llorar, la bibliotecaria no tuvo más que dejarle entrar aun cuando estaban a punto de cerrarla por el partido de Quidditch que se avecinaba. El rubio corrió hacia dentro una vez que estuvo lejos del alcance de la señora.- ¿Dónde estás, Granger?- Murmuro por lo bajo, buscándola con la mirada entre los miles de libros_

Draco se tensó al ver a su yo más joven, pasándose las manos por el cabello claramente ansioso ante lo idiota que estaba a esa edad.

-Mierda…-Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos sin querer revivir nada más, dejando a Hermione más interesada por lo que el chiquillo quería decirle a su otra yo y que el rubio que venía a su lado, no quería volver a oír ni recordar.

 _-¿Por qué tienes que ser completamente Gryffindor?- Pregunto el pequeño Draco hacia la nada, tomándose las manos de forma inconsciente y retorciendo un pedazo de papel entre los dedos finos y blancos, tan blancos que casi parecían de mármol tallado. De pronto, se quedó quieto al ver la causa de su ansiedad, dar la vuelta a un pasillo y dirigirse directamente a él._

 _La vio con una mirada que ni siquiera, con los años, podía pensar que le había dirigido precisamente a ella, una mirada tan llena de miedo y desesperanza. Nunca pensó, ni siquiera ahora, que iba a salvar a la causa de que su padre fuera tan duro con sus calificaciones y que fuera tan desgraciado durante varios años, muchos en realidad que aún no terminaban de perseguirle. Cuando la muchacha cambio de rumbo sin alcanzar a verle y se alejó de sus cosas sobre la mesilla más cercana, el pequeño rubio camino hacia allá con pasos silenciosos, y torciendo su precioso gesto cuando tropezó sin poder evitarlo al enganchar su pie en la silla en la que la castaña estuvo sentada hace unos momentos. Abrió mucho los ojos ante el ruido y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dejando caer en la mochila de cuero una nota que si bien, le había funcionado para advertirle, no la salvo de quedar muchos días en la enfermería._

 _La nota._

 _Una nota que rezaba que lo que estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos era un basilisco._

-Fuiste tú.- Murmuro Hermione atónita, regresando su mirada hacia el adolecente que tenía los ojos aun cerrados.- Nunca supe quien había sido, nunca imagine que…

-Sí, ahórrate tus sermones, Granger.- Los iris del rubio estaban un poco dilatados cuando abrió los ojos para mirarle directamente y casi sin parpadear.- Solo se me hizo muy divertido que tú supieras que era lo que iba a matarte por pertenecer al pequeño círculo de _sangres sucias_ en el colegio.-Prosiguió con un tono de voz que daba pena por lo fingido que sonaba y la amargura que daba a notar.- Además, quedarse sin alguien a quien joder, molestar y aparte recordarle que es la persona más idiota que he conocido, es demasiado aburrido…-Dejo las palabras al aire, esperando que hicieran el efecto que él quería en ella.

-Pero si acabas de hacer algo que…

El silencio se hizo de nuevo tan bruscamente cuando sin pensarlo y proponérselo, salieron lanzados de nuevo hacia el remolino que se formó frente a sus ojos, atrayéndolos esta vez hacia una oscuridad menos hermosa.

* * *

Harry Potter se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que olía como si en serio nada hubiera cambiado en muchos años en aquel despacho, mientras a su lado, Ronald Weasley bostezaba como si quisiera que su quijada saliera volando ante semejante esfuerzo. No sabía nada y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba hace más de 7 años, mas tampoco ayudaba que la mirada de ambos retratos en la pared le hiciera sentir que todo el cuero cabelludo necesitaba estirarse.

-¿Nos sacaron de la cama para _nafa_?- Musito el pelirrojo a su lado, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo que la última palabra sonara rara por un nuevo bostezo en camino. Cuando se hubo estabilizado, volvió a la carga.- Se supone que tenemos que estar como nuevos para el partido de mañana, Harry…-El moreno desvió la mirada de los cuadros para poner toda su atención en lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo.- No tienes que salir corriendo cuando te mandan llamar a las 12 de la noche.

Harry solo atino a sonreírle a Ron en forma de disculpa.

-Sabes que nunca he podido controlar esto, Ron.- Se acomodó las gafas con un movimiento rápido, dejando también que sus dedos masajearan un poco el puente de su nariz.- Cuando algo malo sucede, siempre es necesario salir a la ayuda…

Ron solamente rodo los ojos, suspirando pero no discutiendo sobre lo que el azabache le estaba diciendo. Lo sabía. Sabía que desde que Harry Potter había ingresado en el mundo mágico, ninguno de sus años había sido del todo tranquilo, nada en realidad, nada tranquilo. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un estruendo en la sala los hizo voltear hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse para dejar entrar a 4 figuras, una de ellas en muletas Muggles.

El muchacho lastimado, camino detrás de la Directora con la mirada clavada en el piso, poniendo demasiada atención en no perder el paso entre los aparatos y los propios. Seguido de él, entro un muchacho de cabello rubio, lo más rubio que pudieran imaginar y, Harry pensó, que de no estar seguro que Malfoy no tenía hermanos, juraría ante un tribunal que el muchacho de andares aristocráticos era hermano o al menos pariente del hurón. Y por último, una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo entro con una sonrisa amplia en sus facciones, sus ojos eran hermosos, mas azules que los de Ron pero sin el toque amigable de este.

-Siéntense, alumnos.- Minerva hizo un gesto hacia los recién llegados, desviando su mirada hacia los dos héroes de guerra que al parecer, ya se habían acomodado sin llegar a necesitar la indicación.- Tengo una noticia, señores.-Murmuro haciendo una pausa con una mirada de preocupación que daba a notar que los años también pasaban por ella.- Una noticia que lamentablemente no va a gustarles del todo, por lo menos a ustedes dos.- Siguió con la mirada clavada en Harry y Ron.

Scorpius Malfoy veía la escena aun de pie en medio de la sala, casi sin parpadear.

-Verán.- Comenzó James Potter, dejando a un lado sus muletas y sentándose frente a su padre y Ronald cuando noto que Scorpius se contenía para estallar ante el comentario que la Directora había hecho y entendiendo perfectamente también el, que había sido por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Draco Malfoy.- Nosotros venimos de un lugar lejano, muy lejano….

Rose rodo los ojos interrumpiendo al castaño y su explicación que duraría miles de horas y aun asi no diría nada.

-Somos sus hijos…-Dijo ella ampliando más la sonrisa leonina con la que había entrado al lugar, y observando como su padre y Harry la miraban espantados de pronto y completamente en shock.- Sorpresa.

* * *

 _Corre._

 _Todo su cuerpo le decía que tenía que correr cuando la muchacha castaña se detuvo frente a él y alzo la varita en su contra._

 _-Eres un maldito, Malfoy.- Dijo la joven Gryffindor, armada de valor idiota que hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera, por primera vez sintiendo la adrenalina del peligro, peligro que corría con ella enfrente._

 _-Vamos, Herms.- Dijo Ron en un tono que daba a entender que él también tendría miedo de ella y que nunca la había visto de esa manera a lo largo de todos los años en los que había sido inseparables. Draco en cambio, se quedó quieto sin moverse.- No vale la pena._

 _Correr habría sido muy buena idea, pero de alguna tonta manera, todo en la mente del rubio, le había incitado a quedarse ante la curiosidad de verla enojada. Mala decisión._

 _Cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que el lanzo una risa al aire, siendo liberado de la varita en su cuello, echo la mano hacia atrás, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el fino rostro de Draco, alegrándose en secreto de haber sentido aquella paz en cuanto soltó el único golpe que había dado en su vida._

-Ese día…-Comenzó la Hermione que estaba parada más allá de los niños de los recuerdos, arrugando la nariz cuando el grupillo de matones Slytherin había salido corriendo hacia el castillo mientras uno de ellos cubría su cara con ambas manos.

-Me rompiste la nariz.- Dijo Draco con una voz que no transmitía nada, ni siquiera un poco de enojo.- Necesite un hechizo para arreglarla, pero incluso así, termino un poco desviada.

La castaña observo su rostro a detalle. Nunca se había dado cuenta, ni puesto la mayor atención en lanariz del muchacho ante y después de ese día, pero ahí estaba… Un pequeño bulto en el puente de su nariz, que no hacía nada más que darle un aire perfecto a lo que el rubio ya era.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro ella por lo bajo, realmente lamentándose.

-No tienes porque.- Comenzó a decirle Draco en un intento de distraer su mente de los recuerdos que faltaban y estaba seguro que no quería que salieran a la luz, menos que ella los viera.- Si me lo merecía en ese entonces es bien aceptado.- El rubio observo como el paisaje frente a sus ojos, cambiaba más de lo que se proponía, dándole toques más lúgubres a los colores que veían en ellos.

 _Música sonaba, rodeando todo de un toque lúgubre para ser navidad._

 _Todos volteaban a las escaleras, todos por igual. Al principio, el mismo Draco Malfoy había golpeado a Blaise Zabini en las costillas cuando vio bajar a la bruja del vestido de color azul, el azul mas intenso que había visto en toda su vida, para que su mejor amigo también pudiera deleitarse con la figura que les estaba, el mismísimo Merlin, otorgándoles el placer de ver. Pero no duro mucho el reconocimiento y el gusto de mirarle cuando supo quien era. Era ella._

 _La impura mas bonita que había conocido, mas bonita que la muchacha que llevaba del brazo. Y la odio mas por eso._

 _Al verla vestida de esa manera, al verla tomar el brazo del hombretón idiota que hasta la fecha había sido su deportista favorito, al verla asi… la odio por completo y mas que antes. La odio por haberle comprarado con Pansy, Daphne y Astoria, sin mucho mas que verle mas bella que todas ellas._

 _Y sintió enojo._

Hermione no dijo nada, no había ni siquiera palabras para lo que ella sentía al ver como el rubio, 4 años menor en ese entonces, estaba siendo capaz de transmitir en esa escena y con esa mirada… se dio cuenta que por mas que quisiera, los recuerdos de el eran mas fuertes que los de ella. Mas vividos y mas resguardados que todos lo que ella pudiera haber sido capaz de ver antes.

-Solo cállate, arbusto seco.- Dijo Draco en tono de reproche, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Eres mas fea ahora que en ese entonces.

Y Hermione solo pudo reír.

* * *

-No puedo tener hijos.- Dijo Potter, mirando a quien, de no haber visto fotos de su propio padre, hubiera jurado que no era de su familia.- Y menos con alguien a quien no amo y no he hablado con ella en toda mi vida.

-Si has hablado con ella.- Dijo Ronald con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad con Rose, quien les miraba divertida.- Incluso te toca con ella en la clase de Pociones.

Harry fulmino con la mirada a Ronald mientras este tomaba un emparedado de la fina bandeja de plata que tenían frente a ellos, el pelirrojo dio un sorbo de café, para pasar el bocado en su boca y volvió a la carga.

-No puedo creer que dejaras a mi hermana por ella…

-¡Cállate, Ron!-Dijo el azabache, entrando en crisis por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Scorpius miraba la escena con un toque de diversión y malicia, mientras James volvía a suspirar por cuarta vez en toda la plática.

-Y si te dijera con quien se casó tía Ginny…

Y entonces, el autocontrol de todos se vino abajo cuando el niño que vivió, abrió mucho los ojos antes de quedar en estado catatónico.

* * *

 _Un horrible grito cruzo el aire cuando la castaña que estaba sobre la fina alfombra se lamentaba sonoramente entre la maraña de cabello enredado que esta sobre ella, utilizando una daga para marcarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne o una parte del rebaño que tenía necesidad de poseer. La cara de todos los presentes mostraba cierto grado de desinterés aun cuando el grito helaba la sangre y ponía la piel de gallina sin proponerlo… pero no todos estaban perdidos en el placer de Bellatrix Lestrange, aquel que lucía con un brillo malévolo en los ojos._

 _Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón, no muy lejos de lo que se suponía que debía de estar para presenciar el espectáculo. Tenía la cara más horrible que había mostrado a lo largo de todos los años que Hermione lo había conocido, sin más, parecía que el rubio quería vomitar en cuanto nadie estuviera observándolo._

 _-¿Por qué tenemos que aguantar los gritos de Granger, madre?.- Pregunto en un susurro hacia la mujer que se inclinaba hacia el para taparle a la vista de su loca hermana sin mostrar ningún atisbo de sorpresa al oír que su hijo había llamado a la muchacha por su nombre.- Tu sabes que es ella…-Acuso el rubio, negando de nuevo para bajar la mirada hacia el piso y clavarla ahí para no seguir mirando nada más que los patrones en el mosaico.- ¿No es mejor que la mate ya?_

-¿Querías que tu tía me matara, Malfoy?.- Pregunto la muchacha que no hacía nada más que ver su propia figura tirada en el piso lamentándose sonoramente.- No puedes ser más desgraciado por que no te lo propones…-Soltó con despecho, parando en seco cuando volteo la mirada hacia el Draco que la acompañaba.- Malfoy…

El muchacho se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia la figura de su madre, negando con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que el recuerdo estaba mal, distorsionado a su manera, a lo que él quería que su acompañante viera.

-Pregunte si no era mejor que te matara para evitar que la mujer te siguiera haciendo lo que sea que te hizo en el brazo.- Hermione lo vio pararse frente a sí mismo y dedicarse una mirada que decía más de muchas palabras, más que muchos gestos: Una mirada de completo asco.- Pero no obtuve respuesta de mi madre, ¿Sabes?.- El rubio sonrió de manera cálida de un momento a otro, hacia la mujer que mantenía los ojos fijos en su hermana y la víctima.

 _El recuerdo siguió su curso, mientras la tortura a la muchacha castaña seguía hasta que no pudo moverse más, ni siquiera defenderse de los golpes y las palabras mal intencionadas de Bellatrix, hasta que un rayo de luz ilumino la cara del rubio._

 _-¡Peter!.-Grito con asco, luciendo más distante que al principio de todo.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver si la cara del prisionero ya volvió a la normalidad y así puedo identificarlo?-Murmuro por lo bajo hacia el sin poner mucho cuidado que Bella no pudiera escucharlo. El hombre con aspecto descuidado y aun teniendo varios vestigios de haber pasado 12 años convertido en rata, asintió casi miedoso por la voz del hijo de Lucius, y se marchó._

 _Después de eso todo había pasado muy rápido sin saber muy bien porque… Los dos integrantes del trio lograron salir del sótano, dejando en claro que Peter había sido un completo idiota toda su vida, hecho que a todos los que lo sabían, no les sorprendió._

 _Draco había sido tachado de cobarde en esa pelea, donde dejo en claro que Harry Potter había sido el vencedor, desarmándolo y dejándole fuera de batalla… pero nunca nadie había sido más ciego que el trio dorado. Había dejado que ganaran desde un principio…_

-No te odio.- Dijo Hermione cuando todo quedo oscuro y solo las figuras de los castigados quedaron en medio de todo.- No puedo odiarte si por ti corrimos con tanta suerte…

Draco solo asintió, dándole a entender que la había escuchado.

-Estamos a mano, Granger.- Murmuro hacia ella, esperando que comprendiera que él, aun cuando no lo iba a decir en voz alta, tampoco le odiaba como quisiera. Era un sentimiento más grande que el mismo.

Y todos los remolinos que se formaron antes, los lanzaron de espaldas hacia atrás, provocando que terminaran cayendo de bruces sobre el frio suelo y en una muy iluminada estancia. Ambos parpadearon en el piso, acostumbrándose a la luz conforme no los iba cegando por completo.

Hermione se dio cuenta antes que el rubio, de que había regresado al despacho, mientras la mirada acusadora de Ron y los ojos suplicantes de Harry la miraban con ansiedad.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, señores.- Dijo Severus Snape, adelantándose a todos los que estaban en la sala, mas tranquilos que antes.- Quiero presentarles a alguien…-Draco y Hermione siguieron con la mirada hacia donde señalaba el hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz de águila, topándose con el rubio que Hermione había conocido en el pasillo.- El es Scorpius Malfoy…-Draco abrió la boca, parpadeando sin entender y sin palabras.- Su hijo.

* * *

 **CHAA-CHAA- CHAAAN.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO, CHICAS.**

 **ES UN PLACER VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y QUE ME DEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR ENTRANDO A SUS CORAZONES.**

 **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **~HUNTERLIGTH**


	7. Profecías

**06\. Profecías**

 _El futuro tiene muchos nombres: Para los débiles, es inalcanzable._

 _Víctor Hugo_

* * *

Dicen que las llamas del infierno queman, pero más de frio que de calor… De eso estaba seguro cuando aterrizo en la orilla de la playa y observo tras la máscara de Mortifago como la vista era impresionante aun cuando la noche solo mostraba de manera encantadora la blanca luna como su cabello. Había muerto y revivido cuando la marca en su brazo comenzó a doler de manera constante, de manera punzante y con tanta fuerza que no tuvo ninguna duda: Quería morir ahí mismo y volver a revivir solamente por su familia y lo que implicaría no estar ahí.

El ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos suicidas, era demasiado fuerte frente a las olas que impactaban a la orilla de la playa rodeada de las rocas más fuertes que la oscuridad de la noche. Hacia frio, frio que calaba en los huesos como si fuera la primera vez que la tierra sintiera las ganas de helar a todo lo que alcanzara con su manto, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención en aquel paisaje que se veía tan hermosamente aterrador. Los vio a lo lejos y trago saliva de manera ruidosa sin poder evitarlo.

Las capas de aquellos sujetos que entraban poco a poco a la casa que estaba justo en la mira de la luna, hacían un ruido que era capaz de confundirse con el golpeteo de las olas en las rocas y así podían perfectamente pasar desapercibido. La casa le había pertenecido a una pareja muggle de ancianos, que en un intento de salir de la rutina, habían decidido dejarlo todo y vivir una vida tranquila mientras sus hijos y nietos cuidaban de ellos y los visitaban cada que la semana, llena de ajetreo de la ciudad, terminaba con la puesta de sol tras los edificios de Londres. Tobías y Emily Grace habían tenido una hermosa vida juntos, una vida llena de emociones, tristezas, felicidad y un futuro que aún no había llegado a su fin… Hasta que el rayo verde salido de una varita de madera, acabo primero con él y después con ella. Ahora, mientras todos los hombres vestidos de negro estaban dentro de la casa, los dos dueños estaban dentro de un ataúd, un ataúd de madera y rodeados de lágrimas y desesperación.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos.- Dijo aquella voz llena de amargura y algunas silabas arrastradas detrás de la viperina lengua. El ultimo Mortifago en entrar, se movió de manera pausada para no llamar tanto la atención de quien se suponía su dueño.- Es un placer volver a verles.

Los hombres de a poco rodearon la figura de aquel mago que había muerto meses atrás, que había sido derrotado por segunda vez por un mocoso que no tenía ningún chiste más que ser irritable. Tom Riddle había tenido demasiada suerte cuando la rubia atolondrada que era hija de su mayor enemiga había tronado de manera tonta aquel artefacto que los había mandado al pasado. Era demasiada suerte para no haberle planeado.

Voldemort se quedó muy quieto, viendo a sus 6 discípulos listos para volver a entrar a la jugada.

-Mi Lord.- Se inclinó el último Mortifago, más joven que los demás y mostrando su mayor galantería a pesar de estar aterrorizado detrás de la máscara, aterrorizado detrás de aquella mirada violeta.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

* * *

-No me jodas.- Murmuro por 5ta vez Blaise Zabini mientras se tallaba los ojos para despejar el rastro del sueño que había mantenido en santa paz hasta que cierto castaño molesto había hecho un escándalo por un pequeño dolorcito en el torso de su brazo.- Yo no he sentido absolutamente nada, hermano.

Theodore observo al moreno con una cara de absoluto pavor marcado en sus finas facciones y los ojos violetas. Había estado seguro de que había sentido aquel ardor que marcaba sus infelices años adolecentes, junto a el hombre más cruel del mundo.

-Te juro que lo sentí, Blaise.- Insistió Theo en contra de la mirada incrédula del moreno.- Te juro que sentí como la marca ardió como antes.- Su voz había hecho que Blaise le diera el beneficio de la duda por lo menos antes de que adoptara una expresión mucho más atenta y seria de lo que siempre ha aparentado.

-No puede estar aquí, Theo.

La tensión entre los dos cuerpos a pesar de estar lejos era palpable en el ambiente cuando ambos dejaron de hablar y lo único que podían escuchar era el aire del frio otoño que amenazaba con bajar más los grados centígrados que estaban fuera de la habitación de ellos. No sabía si era el frio lo que hizo que en su visión, Blaise se estremeciera de forma mecánica.

-Joder.- Murmuro por lo bajo el más alto de la habitación, descubriendo su brazo en un movimiento desesperado, casi arrancando la camisa con la que se había quedado dormido por el cansancio de las primeras clases del año.- No jodas…- Sus ojos verdes de abrieron de par en par, haciendo que en otra circunstancia, Theodore se echara a reír ante lo ridículo que se veía.

-Te lo dije.- Fue lo único que el castaño logro articular cuando el dolor se volvió más fuerte y tan intenso que casi lo tira de la cama por el brinco que había provocado la sensación en su cuerpo de forma automática.- Tenemos que desaparecer o va a terminar matándonos, Blaise.

El moreno asintió varias veces, levantándose de la cama antes de jadear al mismo tiempo que Theo por un nuevo pinchazo desesperado en la marca de la serpiente y calavera que cada momento más que pasaba, se volvía más visible.

-¿Dónde está Draco?.- Pregunto Nott con una mueca, revolviendo su cabello de forma frenética. Tenía que acudir al llamado antes de que todo aquello que había vivido en la guerra no sirviera de ninguna manera y terminara muriendo de forma prematura solo porque al dictador idiota que se hacía llamar parte de la realeza, se le antojara matarlos del dolor, de la desesperación y del miedo.

Blaise por su parte, quedó quieto en medio de la habitación solo alumbrada por el fino brillo de una vela que se consumida lentamente. No podía regresar a lo que había pasado junto a sus amigos, no podía sacrificar de nuevo su libertad… Le gustaba tanto ser libre y poder mirar las estrellas desde su ventana, poder sentir el aire en sus pulmones y ser feliz, feliz ante la idea de que nunca más tendría que hacer algo que no quisiera, matar a alguien que no tuviera la culpa.

-Draco iba a estar en la dirección con Granger.- Dijo en un susurro al dejar sus cavilaciones de lado.

Theo sonrió. Sonrió con esperanza al escuchar aquello.

* * *

-No puede ser mi hijo, profesor.- Murmuro Draco por lo bajo cuando comenzaba a levantarse del piso con bastante lentitud sin ayudar a Hermione a su lado.

El muchacho que, aparentaba ser de su familia, frunció el ceño sin decir nada más, a pesar de querer y tener cara de gritarle las maldiciones más antiguas que se habían creado en el mundo mágico. Hermione en cambio, volvió su mirada mientras se acomodaba en posición de indio, viendo fijamente al muchacho rubio y buscando en sus facciones algo que le dijera que era cierto, que era verdad.

Y ahí estaba, justo debajo del nacimiento de cabello rubio, casi blanco, había aquel lunar tan conocido para ella que de no ser porque estaba en el piso… Habría terminado sentada por el impacto. Era justamente el lunar de Charles Granger, su padre.

-No puede ser.- Dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, impactada por el descubrimiento.

-¿Qué no puede ser?.- Pregunto Scorpius mientras se acercaba hacia ella y le extendía la mano para poder ayudarle y poniendo todo su autocontrol en no lanzarle una grosería a su padre ante la cara que ponía.- Sé que soy guapo, mamá.

Hermione rio de manera temblorosa mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo, sintiéndolo más real que a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de la habitación con ellos y quedándose casi embobada por la calidez que sentía en él. Fuera del círculo donde el pequeño encuentro entre madre e hijo se llevaba a cabo, Harry y Ron los observaban de manera paciente y los cuadros de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape mantenían la expresión más mortífera que podía haber en alguien que ya está muerto.

Draco carraspeo, cansado de tanta cursilería entre Granger y el mocoso frente a él.

-Digamos que es mi jodido hijo.- Dijo remarcando la palabra altisonante con una sonrisa casi malvada ante la mirada de desaprobación de la mayoría de los presentes.- ¿Qué se supone que harías aquí, de todas maneras?

Scorpius abrió la boca para contestar, siendo interrumpido de manera rápida por el antiguo profesor de Pociones.

-En la caída del señor oscuro hay demasiados secretos aun.- La voz de Snape sonaba un tanto robótica, como si su versión humana lo hubiera hecho aprenderse de memoria el discurso que estaba por dar.- Uno de esos secretos fue llevado a la tumba por mí y el profesor Dumbledore…

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Albus Dumbledore, quien se mantenía tranquilo.

-¿Y cuáles son esos secretos?- Pregunto Harry, levantándose de la silla para acercarse hacia el escritorio y poderles ver mejor, a los ojos.

-Cuando en 5to año, ustedes…-Dumbledore rectifico al ver la cara de burla que Draco mostraba ante la última palabra.- Cuando el Ejército de Dumbledore fue al Ministerio de Magia, destruyeron cada una de las Profecías que habían guardado tan celosamente en el departamento de misterios…-Levanto un dedo al ver que Ron y Hermione iban a comenzar a hablar.- La Profecía de Harry y Voldemort poseía una segunda parte… Una Profecía que completaba el destino de esta guerra…

El silencio en la sala se hizo presente cuando Snape señalo la pequeña caja sobre la mesita que contenía cientos de artefactos viejos.

-Solo puede tocarla una persona en esta sala… y esa persona eres tú, Draco.

Los ojos grises del muchacho, desviaron su atención de la caja cuando escucho hablar al profesor. Solo había una sola razón por la cual él podría tocarla y nadie más lo haría jamás en cuanto lo hiciera. Estaba jodido.

-Mierda.

* * *

-Mi lord- Dijo el Mortifago bajo la máscara más clara que la de los demás cuando comenzaron a caminar con el hacia la playa.

Tom no contesto. El hombre, ahora con un aspecto más humano que el que tenía antes de caer en la última guerra, ni siquiera volteo a ver a todos los que caminaban detrás mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para ver la magnífica luna a su costado. Bella y mortífera como sus intenciones.

Como todo lo que sentía por el mundo…

-Veras, mi querido amigo.- Dijo Tom mientras se detenía frente al mar y sentía las olas y la arena en su piel desnuda.- Necesitamos conseguir que mis más grandes Mortifagos estén presentes para mi nuevo acenso…

El muchacho de ojos, ahora verdes, asintió.

-Lo que usted mande, mi señor…

-Quiero que traigas ante mí a Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Ambos se observaron de manera descarada como lo habían estado haciendo por más de diez minutos seguidos cuando Snape les dijo que esperaran a que la directora del colegio estuviera presente para escuchar la profecía. Harry suspiro un poco de nuevo, sin despegar la mirada de ambos rubios quienes insistían en marcar quien de los dos era el macho alfa. Ron, tomaba panecillos del escritorio y masticaba lentamente cada uno que se metía a la boca antes de suspirar coreando a Harry en cada uno de los sonidos que salían de su ser.

-¿Cuánto crees que aguanten sin parpadear esos dos?- Murmuro por lo bajo Rose, ganándose una mueca de desaprobación de James, tan parecida a la de su madre que Harry solo atino a estremecerse y desviar la mirada lentamente hacia otra parte que no fuera su hijo.- Porque llevan así más de diez minutos y no veo ningún progreso.

-Ni lo habrá si no hay alguna intervención de parte de tía Mione.- James echo una mirada descarada hacia la castaña que seguía en shock en el sillón de a un lado, hablando sobre algo que no tenía realmente sentido sobre las líneas del tiempo y los viajes entre realidades.- Pero creo que no habrá nada que hacer más que esperar hasta que alguno de los dos ceda.

-20 galeones a que Scorpius llora.

James solo sonrió hacia Rose, negando con la cabeza sin ningún comentario y volviendo a entretenerse con el yeso muggle de su pierna. El hechizo que había recibido en la mansión había hecho que su extremidad quedara casi desprendida del hueso y la enfermera había pegado el grito en el cielo por lo mal que lucía antes de que pudiera conseguir curarlo casi por completo y amenazarlo con traer esa estúpida cosa que no hacía más que estorbarle al caminar.

Un golpe seco hizo que todos los presentes soltaran un grito, un quejido y una maldición entre dientes. Scorpius sobo su mano contra su pecho, murmurando cosas en un fluido francés que carecían de palabras amables mientras Draco caía al piso por el golpe que había recibido de parte de su hijo. De nuevo comenzó la guerra de miradas, marcando un tono de alerta en James y Rose.

-Tú no eres mi hijo.- Murmuro Draco desde el piso, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca, ante la mirada tensa de Hermione que parecía haber salido del trance cuando el golpe de Scorpius había pegado en el blanco.- No puedo tener un hijo con… Esa impura.

Todo mundo reacciono demasiado rápido ante la mirada asustada de la castaña. La muchacha pelirroja se levantó del piso casi con un brinco y se mantuvo a su lado de manera casi protectora, Ron y Harry se levantaron al par de un James discapacitado, más en cambio, el último no lo hizo para apuntar con la varita a Draco como su padre y su padrino lo estaban haciendo en ese justo momento. James jalo del brazo a Scorpius, evitando que se abalanzara de nuevo contra el rubio tan parecido a él.

-No, Scorpius.- Dijo por lo bajo, aun sosteniendo a su mejor amigo con fuerza y evitando que se moviera por lo menos con la suficiente libertad como para volver a atizar un golpe.

-¡Estoy harto de él, James!.- La cara del muchacho se deformo en una mueca de puro odio y decepción que dejo descolocado a sus dos padres.

Draco Malfoy nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre su futuro, le parecía algo borroso, algo por lo que no tenía nada que preocuparse… Tenía dinero, apellido, una variedad de propiedades en el mundo, amigos que lo querían como si fuera su hermano, tenía una novia preciosa de ojos violetas que podía volver a todo el mundo más loco de lo que ya podían estar al verla mover las caderas como el la veía hacerlo toda la noche. Tenía todo.

Todo lo que podía soñar en la vida.

Ahora estaba frente a alguien que venía a destruir algo que había tenido sin siquiera poder tocarlo realmente, venía a destruir su futuro como una mala broma. No podía ni tendría que permitirlo. Se levantó del piso de manera casi pantomímica, tan lentamente que todos en la sala pudieron ver como sus músculos bajo la túnica se tensaron ante el enorme esfuerzo que realizo.

-No me extraña que yo no sea un buen padre… Si eres tan vulgar como tu madre.

James soltó a Scorpius de manera automática cuando la entrada de la dirección se abrió de manera brusca y ninguno pudo reaccionar ante las palabras del rubio. Por las puertas de roble, dos personas de porte aristocrático entraron con una mueca casi de asco en sus finas facciones.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy echaron una mirada rápida a los ocupantes de la habitación antes de centrarse en su único hijo, quien se quedó paralizado ante su madre, quien lo veía con tal desaprobación que sintió que todo lo que había hecho en el pasado volvía de golpe. Tan cercano al el de nuevo, que podía sentirlo en la punta de la lengua como una sensación amarga y que le provocaba nauseas.

La profesora McGonagall entro después de ellos, observando a los jóvenes ocupantes de sus sillones con seriedad.

-Señor, Malfoy.- Murmuro la vieja bruja, llamado con un gesto en el índice, a Draco.- Puedes tocar ya la esfera.

Draco asintió, estremeciéndose y caminando casi como una tortuga hacia donde le habían señalado que debía de ir. Observo espantado la esfera de cristal que tenía un tono verdoso en ella, como niebla que anticipaba alguna mala noticia, levanto la mano de manera mecánica y cuando las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la superficie resbalosa y fría del objeto… La voz comenzó a hablar de manera clara.

 _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… El Mortifago traidor y la mujer con la sangre más pura del mundo serán sus aliados… El señor tenebroso volverá… Pero el amor entre el bien y el mal hará que salga perdedor… Un amor del que un bebe nacerá… Uniendo dos mundos para bien"_

Draco alzo las cejas ante lo último cuando la voz de la profesora de Adivinación quedo completamente acallada. Volteo casi en redondo, buscando a su madre con la mirada… Una mirada que pedía una disculpa muda, la cual era incapaz de salir de sus labios con tantas personas ajenas a su dolor.

Pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando lo sintió.

Cuando aquella marca en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder de tal manera que todo se volvió casi negro en su visión. Solo se sintió caer, caer de rodillas… Junto al niño que vivió.

Y ambos… Lanzaron un grito.

* * *

 **CHAAAN CHAAAN CHAAAN.**

 **LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN DIFÍCILES A PARTIR DE AHORA.**

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO.**

 **PD.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Todo lo que reconozcan es fantástica idea de J.K Rowling. El trama sin embargo, es solo mio.**


End file.
